So, kiss me
by lovemenot64
Summary: ¿La persona a la que amas? América solo podía pensar en una y estaba frente suyo. USXUK Hetalia no me pertenece, sino no tuviera que escribir fanfic, lo haria realidad.
1. Chapter 1

_declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece asi como tampoco me pertenece ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a Himaruya, si me pertenciera Hetalia ya hubiera hecho que todo lo que pasa en los fanfics pasara en en realidad. T-T_

_No tengo ni la mas minima idea de por que vengo a las reuniones si no entiendo nada de lo que estan hablando._

Unos ojos azules cerraban y abrian sus parpados pesadamente sin prestar mucha atencion a lo que pasaba frente suyo.

La conferencia mundial estaba entre los limites normales que solia mantener. Los paises estaban reunidos tratando de discutir los tipicos temas ambientalistas, algunos muy entusiasmados tomando notas aqui y alla, otros escuchando tranquilamente, otros no entendian mucho de los que se hablaba pero mantenian el respeto correspondiente hacia el expositor poniendo cara de comprension, y otros...lease solo America, se preguntaba si habian pintado las paredes de un nuevo color o si siempre fue asi.

La ojiazul nacion dio un suspiro que escapo entre sus labios que tenian atrapado un boligrafo.

_Es como si Alemania no fuera de este planeta y comenzara a hablar en una lengua completamente extraña para mi... como una lengua extraterrestre. _

_Si!. Como una lengua extraterrestre, omg he hecho una gran descubrimiento. _

_Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso no puedo entenderlo. _

_Punto para America, the awesom..._

_No esperen, me rectifico, debe ser algo mas, por que si hablara en lengua extraterrestre, lo entenderia...por algo vivo con Tony._

_Otra vez volvemos a cero. Pero sigo siendo awesome._

Los ojos azules recorrieron poco a poco la sala de conferencias observando las rostros de las naciones que estaban ahi presentes. China, parecia bastante concentrado, mas de lo normal...no despegaba sus ojos de la exposicion de alemania, pero no tomaba notas..._ "se ve algo tenso"_ penso America_, "Oh"_ fue la respuesta que llego a su mente cuando observo que al lado de China, Rusia sonreia como si hubiera conseguido el premio mas grande de los premios, o como si fuera a conseguirlo. Pobre China.

Italia, ciertamente no estaba haciendo nada nuevo. Comia pasta en la conferencia. Si. Y su hermano gemelo que era identico a el, pero con el caracter mas detestable que habia conocido, estaba su lado dandole de codazos a España que aunque parecia adolorido no podia borrar la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro. Tipico. Sigamos. Polonia, vestido de chica,( que novedad), conversaba con Lituana animadamente. America no sabia de que exactamente estaban hablando pero no necesitaba saberlo, seguro sonaria a algo como: _"vi unos zapatos como totalmente lindos..." _

Japon estaba tomando notas muy tranquilamente, sus cabellos negros como la noche se arremolinaban sobre su frente cada vez que se agachaba un poco para escribir las ideas que estaba plasmando en papel sobre el dicurso de Alemania. Raro, no comprendia como Japon no se quedaba dormido. Francia, tenia una sonrisa feliz en su rostro y su mano derecha acariciaba su barbilla, miraba atentamente a Alemania. _"No quiero saber que esta pensando" _pero algo en su interior le decia que tenia que ver algo con visualizar a Alemania desnudo, por muy perturbador que pudiera sonar. _"Francia es Francia". _Siguiente. Asiento vacio_..."¿quien habra faltado? Creo que todos estamos aqui"...raro...bueno!. _Next.

_Inglaterra..._

El britanico se veia bastante absorto y maravillado por la exposion de alemania, tomando notas de rato en rato. Su vestimenta siempre pulcra le daba ese aire de caballero ingles, que ciertamente era.

_"Hasta que abre la boca..."_. Penso America y no pudo contener una risita que se escapo de sus labios. La relacion con inglaterra habia mejorado con los años, ahora por lo menos podian permanecer en una misma sala y hablar como personas civilizadas...casi.

_"pero eso solo pasa cuando inglaterra no esta de acuerdo con mis ideas..."_

Lo cual...bueno...era casi siempre. Pero de eso tenia la culpa Inglaterra. El era una heroe, y los heroes siempre tienen las razon, pero al parecer eso era algo que Inglaterra no queria comprender.

_"humf"_ America inflo las mejillas infantilmente al recordar como Inglaterra siempre protestaba contra sus brillantes ideas, argumentando que no tenian sentido alguno.

Pero...asi sin gritar a todo pulmon, Inglaterra se veia apacible. ¿Por que podia mantenerse tan tranquilo y sereno escuchando a Alemania pero cuando el, America, exponia sus ideas, desquitaba toda su furia contra el? America parpadeo lentamente enfocando sus ojos completamente a Inglaterra. No habia cambiado mucho desde hace tanto tiempo cuando solian vivir juntos. Se veia casi identico. Reparo en su rubio cabello, que sutilmente nunca parecia poder quedar demasiado peinado, pasando por aquellas grandes cejas que solo podrian quedarle bien a el...a esos ojos verdes, _"realmente bellos ojos verdes como..." _OMG! pero que estupideces estaba diciendo America, claro que eran verdes, pero verdes-verdes, verdes sin nada especial o bellos...nada solo verdes... Bah! a quien queria engañar, si se ponia una mano en el corazon no iba a negar que Inglaterra tenia un...como podria decirlo...un cierto atractivo, eso! nada del otro mundo...solo algo... No estaba mal no?. Podia afirmar que su ex-hermano mayor era...algo...algo remotamente apuesto, lo decia desde un punto de vista masculino. Suspiro pesadamente. Siempre penso que aquel sentimiento de "amor platonico" que habia sentido por inglaterra alla en los tiempos remotos de cuando era una colonia, se borrarian con el tiempo. Pero al parecer no lo hicieron. Eso le hacia sentir bastante incomodo. Ya era una nacion crecida, no tenia por que sentirse ligado a Inglaterra de ningun modo, pero aun lo hacia, no como colonia...sino como...

Desvio la mirada y volvio a enfocarse en Alemania. Bla bla bla!. Nuevamente todos aquellas cosas que no comprendia, comenzo a mascar la punta del lapicero que se habia metido a la boca y saco su celular para entretenerse mientras se acababa toda esta reunion, asi podria retirarse a la comodidad de su hogar. Entro a la seccion juegos de su celular y selecciono las carreras de carritos. Si! Eso lo entretendria por un momento.

Estaba en medio de una grandiosa carrera, bastante entusiasmado cuando de pronto...

Mensaje de texto.

_de: Inglaterra_

_para: America_

_Deja de jugar en tu celular. Ten un poco de respeto quieres?_

America releyo el mensaje y parpadeo repetidas veces. Alzo la mirada de la pantalla de su celular para enfocar con sus ojos azules a un Inglaterra que no se veia para nada complacido mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo del pantalon. Esto le causo gracia a America, pero penso que esta era una excelente oportunidad para fastidiar al britanico y matar un poco el aburrimiento de la ocasion.

_de: America _

_para: Inglaterra_

_¿que tiene de malo? Estoy aburrido._

Espero a que le llegara el mensaje a Inglaterra y sonrio para si cuando vio a Inglaterra sobresaltarse por la vibracion en su pantalon.

_"ups, eso no sono bien..." _Se dijo a si mismo el americano. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que le habia dicho Inglaterra siguio jugando a las carreras de autos en el celular.

Sonrio cuando llego un nuevo mensaje.

_de: Inglaterra_

_para: America_

_¿Cuantos años tienes? 6? Deja ya ese celular, y presta atencion._

_de: America _

_para: Inglaterra_

_Nuevamente con lo de mi edad. No te cansas de ese argumento Iggy. _

_Pero de verdad estoy aburrido._

America hizo un medio puchero mientras presionaba el boton de enviar, y observaba como Inglaterra con un ruedo de los ojos sacaba su celular nuevamente para ver el mensaje. Cuando lo observo, su semblante cambio y el enojo se hizo presente en su rostro.

_de: Inglaterra_

_para: America_

_No me llames asi!_

America sonrio para si mismo, observando como Inglaterra ya no se molestaba en regresar el celular a su bolsillo. Seguro ya se habia dado cuenta que, Alfred le regresaria el mensaje.

_de: America _

_para: Inglaterra_

_BUUU. entonces ¿como quieres que te llame?_

_de: Inglaterra_

_para: America_

_por si no te has dado cuenta tengo un nombre. Inglaterra o Arthur._

_Ahora deja de mandarme mensajes._

_de: America _

_para: Inglaterra_

_tu empezaste, ARTHUR._

_de: Inglaterra_

_para: America_

_Eres imposible._

_de: America _

_para: Inglaterra_

_Imposiblemente bello quieres decir?_

America sonrio cuando mando el mensaje de vuelta y vio a Inglaterra enojarse aun mas, tecleo unas cuantas letras y acto seguido y para le dolor de America que vio su juego de mensaje finalizado, Inglaterra apago su celular .

Un ultimo mensaje llego al celular de America

_de: Inglaterra_

_para: America_

_idiot! _

America sonrio ante esas pocas letras y volvio a observar a Inglaterra. Este no le dirigia la mirada, solo observaba como Alemania hacia los ultimos comentarios sobre su exposicion. America guardo su celular en el bolsillo y una pregunta ataco su mente de improviso.

_Me pregunto si Inglaterra querria salir conmigo?_


	2. Chapter 2

_declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece asi como tampoco me pertenece ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a Himaruya, si me pertenciera Hetalia ya hubiera hecho que todo lo que pasa en los fanfics pasara en en realidad. T-T_

* * *

La reunion termino temprano ese dia. Talves fue por que Alemania queria salir con Italia a comer _"passta~!"_ o por que simplemente el aleman se dio cuenta que ya nadie en la sala le prestaba atencion a excepcion de Japon e Inglaterra.

America salia con su portafolios en la mano con sus brazos levantados hacia su espalda por detras de su nuca.

_Por supuesto que querria salir conmigo, es decir quien no saldria con el heroe? tss..._

-am...ame...rica...?

_hasta yo mismo saldria conmigo..._

-ehmm america...

_esperen...yo ya salgo conmigo no es asi?_

-america...!

-Uh?-America salio de su navegacion mental y volteo hacia donde escuchaba la bastante ligera y casi inaludible voz que lo llamaba.

-uh por fin-dijo la voz delicada y bajita-ya me estaba pareciendo que no me escuch...

-quien?

La verdad es que America no reconocia aquella persona que estaba frente suyo, sin mencionar que durante unos segundos no sabia si alguien en realidad le estaba hablando o si solo eran voces, pero luego de fijarse bien, sip, si habia alguien parado frente a el...solo que era...algo transparente? Eso era un oso...?

-Soy...Ca...canada-respondio la nacion frente a America. Ambos se hermanos nortamericanos se parecian bastante pero las personalidades de ambos no podian ser mas opuestas.

-¿Cana...Que?

-Canada...-susurro nuevamente Canada avergonzado. Siempre pasaba esto!. Nunca parecian recordar quien era.

-Canada...

-..tu hermano?

-Canada OHHHH Canadaa! jejeje-sonrio avergonzado America recordando por fin quien era la nacion que le hablaba-sii te recordaba solo que pensaba en otro... Cana...da que conozco...

-otro Canad...?

-No importa ya! que te trae por aqui...no te vi en la reunion jejeje-respondio cambiando de tema el ojiazul

-si estuve...

-no te vi...

_¿por que no me sorprende?_ lloro internamente Canada abrazando a kamajirou. Se aclaro la garganta y con una sonrisa timida le dijo a su hermano norteamericano mientras lo seguia por el pasillo de salida de la sala de conferencias donde se habia realizado la reunion de las naciones.

-Francis...Francis me pidio que te dijera...-tomo un poco de aire-que...iba a hacer una reunion en su casa y si querias venir...?

-¿que? No, no, no ! he escuchado sobre esas reuniones-America rodo los ojos no tratando de recordar las muchas veces que las otras naciones le contaron sobre las reuniones de Francia y que habian terminado como cualquier cosa menos reuniones...morales. Aun tenia que asistir a su psicologo luego de la ultima vez que le contaron- y ademas...

America no termino su frase pues escucho una voz que reconoceria en cualquier parte.

-sueltamee, Wine bastard!

-Pero mon cheriii hace tiempo que no vas a alguna de mis reuniones!-Francia correteaba a Inglaterra por todo el corredor jalandole del pulcro traje, como un niño chiquito-vamos! donde quedo ese Anglaterre divertido de hace unos años que iba a mis reuniones y solia...&&%$%·$"&% y luego /%/$/(/$"% y despues &Y/%/(

-AHHHHHHH! CALLATE IDIOTAAAAA!

-hhahahahahha-ahora era el Frances el que corria escapando del ataque de Inglaterra que no se veia para nada contento con el comentario anterior. De repente Francis paro de golpe cerca de America y Canada que no entendian mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo y una sonrisa tetrica y gatuna escalo a los labios del Frances.

Oh, Oni-san siempre ganaba.

-Oh mis amados niños!-tomo por los hombros a ambas naciones jovenes y las estrecho contra su pecho en forma paternal-Oni-san los ha extrañado demasiado! hohohoho dejenme contarles una historia de L'Angleterre en sus años de rebelde sin causa cuando solia...-

-FRANCIAA! QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO BASTARDOOO...

-My cheriii! justo iba a contarles a nuestro hermosos niños sobre tus grandes andanzas de hace años...

-NO TE ATREVAS!

-vienes a mi reunion?

- NO TE...¿que?-el ojiverde quedo confundido ante el pedido del frances

-Si vienes a mi reunion...no les contare nada...aun-Francis parpadeo muchisimas veces abrazando mas a las dos naciones rubias

-yo...-Inglaterra cerro los ojos furioso, reconsiderandolo un momento... su furia fue mas fuerte-NO IREEEE!

-y entonces Inglaterra (/&%·"·"$·"/$

-ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN! MALDITA SEAAAA!

- sabia que querias ir _mon cher_-sonrio Francia guiñandole un ojo. Francia 1 Inglaterra 0. Siempre conseguia lo que queria. Ademas fastidiar a Inglaterra era uno de sus hobbies favoritos como negarle a su alma tal regocijo. Se volvio a ver a Canada-entonces, Matthew _mon amour , L'Amérique _se nos unira...?-

Canada se sonrojo furiosamente, normalmente no le daban tanta atencion. Y hasta se habian dado cuenta que se encontraba ahi.

-Am...america dijo que no pod...

-IRE!-casi grito a todo pulmon America y las tres naciones restantes le miraron sorprendidos por la reaccion tan explosiva-digo...ehmmm ire si...ire...

Era su oportunidad. Inglaterra iria a la reunion asi que mas daba si era Francia o no. El tenia que asistir, eso demostraria que ya no era un niño, el era un hombre, podia con todo lo que le tiraran.

-PERFECTO!

Algo en la forma en que la cara de Francia se ilumino con la noticia le hizo querer retroceder en su palabras_. ¿en que me meti?_

-Francia...-Inglaterra le lanzo una mirada de circunstancia al Frances que solo sonrio como si una de sus mas grandes fantasias se fuera a hacer realidad desde el momento que el americano dijo que iria

-Que sucede Arthur?-Francia puso cara de inocencia mientras le miraba a los ojos del ingles.

-No creo que sea buena id...

-¿...que venga a una reunion?-Francia sonrio mas malignamente hacia Inglaterra que estaba comenzando a irritarse-creo que ya tienen la edad suficiente no te parece?

-TU...argg-Inglaterra suspiro frustrado y se volvio sobre sus pasos para dirigirse hacia la salida-maldito pervertido...

-tambien te amo _cheriii_!-solto una risita Francia viendo como Inglaterra se alejaba de donde se encontraban-Hoy a las 9pm! en mi casa...ya la conoces. La conoces mas que bien.

A la distancia pudieron distinguir como Inglaterra daba un ultimo grito de frustracion. Eso fue...extraño.

Pero que mas daba.

-yo...bueno...ehmmm jeje-America trato de separarse del agarre de Francia. No es que fuera de su agrado permanecer tan cerca de bueno...Francis...-yo creo que ya me voy hiendo jeje

-L´Amérique...! eres bienvenido en la reunion-abrazo nuevamente a los dos naciones jovenes y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno-Oni-san es tan feliz de tenerlos por fin en el club!

-ahhgggg-America se retiro con un tiron de Francia y le entro un escalofrio _"recordatorio mental: desinfectarse la frente"_-si bueno, adios Francia...ehmmmm?

-ca..canada!

-Canada! sip eso!Goobyee-America corrio hasta la puerta de salida feliz de haberse deshecho del abrazo de Francia

Ahora tenia que pensar en que se iba a poner para la reunion, el jefe podia darle dinero para comprar algo, despues de todo su nacion siempre tiene que impresionar...no que estuviera queriendo impresionar a alguien...solo que...queria verse bien para...todos en general. Claro.

Sonrio para si y subio a la limousina que le esperaba fuera del centro de convenciones.

mientras tanto:

-America no iba a venir a la reunion no es asi _mon cher_?-pronuncio Francia manteniendo a Canada aun entre sus brazos y observando con una sonrisa la puerta por donde habia salido el americano

-pues...-la voz de Canada temblaba un poco mas de lo normal-dijo que no...-hizo una pausa-antes...

-Antes de...-le alento el frances.

-Bueno , antes de que ustedes llegaran-apreto contra su pecho a kamajirou _(¿quien?...Ca-canada!)_

Francia dejo escapar una pequeña risita-ya veo...

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review, me hicieron muy feliz, por que pense que talves el fic no iba a tener mucho aceptacion.

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

Gracias nuevamente. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo en la casa de Francis.

Dejen review *-*


	3. Chapter 3

_declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece asi como tampoco me pertenece ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a Himaruya, si me pertenciera Hetalia ya hubiera hecho que todo lo que pasa en los fanfics pasara en en realidad. T-T_

* * *

_Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea, mala idea..._

_**Mala idea.**_

Habia sido una mala idea... ¿que?

Esto. Todo esto.

TODO.

Desde aceptar la invitacion de francis hasta realmente haber complido el acto de venir a la casa de Francis con la expectativa de que seria una reunion mas o menos normal (notese que puntualizo el "mas o menos", por que cuando uno habla de Francis pues lo "normal" debe ser descartado). America habia llegado a la casa de Francis, y luego de que este _cordialmente_ lo invitara a pasar (Francis:"_Ale, ale_, entra delicioso pastelito") ingreso al infierno.

El panico se apodero de el, y al parecer su razon se hacia presente y le repetia que si no queria pagar[otra vez] por un psicologo tenia que salir de ese lugar. Tony seguramente sentiria malas vibras si estuviera en estos momentos acompañandolo.

-creo que... yo deberia ir regresando, por que...-America sonrio algo apenado al frances-por que ya vine y...ya me voy.

- Oh no no no no _Amerique!_ ¿por que ese repentino cambio de parecer?. No no no, no quieres que nichan este triste no es asi? no , eso no es algo que quieras.

America no respondio solo se dedico a pasar la vista por el corredor en el que se encontraba en ese momento siendo llevado a rastras por el frances. Habian retratos de hombres y mujeres semi desnudos. Estatuas y un monton de cosas quien sabe de donde las habra conseguido, pero atentaban contra toda moral. Solo podia ser la casa de Francis, esa casa gritaba "soy Frances y soy un pervertido sexual" por todas partes.

America trago en seco.

-lin...linda casa

toc toc toc

toc toc

Francis se apresuro a abrir la puerta nuevamente y para su sorpresa Mattew se encontraba ahi parado abrazando a Kamajirou.

hola Francis-sonrio el canadiense

mon cher! pero que bueno que llegaste-le invito a pasar no sin antes darle 2 besos en cada mejillas y un gran abrazo que el dulce canadiense respondio con algo de verguenza.

oh cananeda!-sonrio America apretando el hombro de su hermano riendo nerviosamente-eras tu, que bueno que viniste

vine contigo, America y el nombre es Canada, CA-NA-DA-respondio cansado el canadiense, rindiendose ante la idiotez de su hermano. Habia ido a buscarlo a su casa, traido hasta aqui, y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, Francis abrio y America se metio en la casa sin darle el tiempo a que Canada entrara y le cerro la puerta en la cara

America parpadeo varias veces.

ohhhh claro -respondio America, Canada solo suspiro.

-mis pastelitos! apresurense!-lo apuro Francis tomandolos a ambos de los brazos y dirigiendolos hacia el salon principal mientras avanzaban por el corredor. America podia escuchar la musica llegando a sus oidos a medida que avanzaban. Al parecer no iban a sentarse a jugar poker, a ver una pelicula o a comer pizza.

Cuando entraron al salon principal, America pensaba en estar unos momentos ahi, parlotear un poco y luego regresar a su casa, sii, a la seguridad del hogar. Eso haria. Trataria de pasar un poco inadvertido hasta enocntrar a iggy y luego...

-MIREN QUIENES NOS HACEN EL HONOR DE ESTAR ESTA NOCHE CON NOSOTROS!

Francis tenia...TENIA! que anunciarlos a viva voz.

Se escucho un asentimiento universal en el salon.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la multitud luego de que Francis les diera la bienvenida y los dejara escapar de su agarre. Todas las naciones estaban ahi al parecer...

Oh no! esto era digno de una herejia. Habia strippers danzando por todos lados, con poca ropa, o ..sin ella. Canada a su lado se tapo los ojos avergonzado cuando una morena alta paso cerca de el tocandole los rubios cabellos. El vino y el licor pasaban como agua por todos lados y la musica estruendosa sonaba sin cesar.

Lituana bailaba con Polonia, o mas bien era arrastrado por polonia hacia la pista de baile improvisada. Polonia estaba vestido de chica nuevamente, pero eso ya no tenia importancia, si lo hacia para las conferencias por que dejaria de hacerlo en una fiesta. Antonio correteaba a Lovino para que bailara con el, pero lovino estaba fascinado observando a las chicas bailar en los palos de stripper.

-ve~~ doitsuuu! por que estas todo rojo?

Italia del norte sonreia al aleman mientras una bella morena bailoteaba cerca de el.

-italia! deja de mirar a las mujeres bailar

-ve~~ pero son hermosas...

Inclusive habian hombres danzando entre las personas solo en diminutos boxers.

Hungria parecia estar en el cielo mientras hacia que los muchachos bailaran juntos (esa chica era rara, ese era el pensamiento de alfred). Su camara no dejaba de sacar fotos cada vez que podia. Roderich a su lado suspiraba resignado y con un sonrojo que denotaba su verguenza, pero sabia bien claro que detener a Hungria en su proposito era una tarea en la que el no iba a tener exito.

-dame mas vino, aru!

-¿por que no pruebas vodka, da? y te vuelves uno conmigo da?

-que no! aru!

China trataba de soltarse del agarre del Ruso mientras iba a buscar a Korea que al parecer seguia a Japon preguntandole si "sus pechos le pertenecian"

Prusia estaba bailando sobre un pequeño escenario debajo de el se leia "dale dinero al awesome que bailara para ti"

_Ugh! Jamas! _penso America y volvio la vista hacia otro lugar.

Pero hacia culaquier lugar que viera las escenas eran bastante parecidas. America sabia a lo que se referia Francis con lo "fiesta de adultos" y si que lo era. No es que America se sienta cohibido, los heroes no se cohiben, los heroes enfrentan todo y jamas los traicionan los nervios.

-hola primor...-le guiño el ojo una pelirroja, y America solo atino a asentir gentilmente sonriendo con los nervios y el rubor a flor de piel.

-¿que clase de fiesta es esta? susuro canada

-_una que solo Francia puede hacer_-penso America

No estaba nervioso. America no estaba para nada nervioso. Esto era...normal...y el era un hombre, hecho y derecho, ya no era mas un niño, lo habia demostrado, se lo habia demostrado a todos presentandose en esta fiesta que abriria las puertas hacia su adultez y ...hacia la de el chico con el oso que estaba a su lado, y que en estos momentos no recordaba su nombre.

Ahora...lo que le importaba..solo por que necesitaba de alguien de quien mofarse...era Inglaterra.

¿Donde estaba? Dijo que vendria, no se retractaria ¿no es asi?. Hecho un vistazo poniendose en puntitas de pies para mirar por sobre las otras cabezas, el humo y los cuerpos danzantes. ¿Realmente estas eran las naciones con las que se reunia para las juntas mundiales?. Parecian personas completamente distintas, desenfrenadas, libres, sin m...

Ahi fue cuando sus ojos azules se ensancharon como platos.

Inglaterra estaba ahi.

Sentado en un sillon.

Bebiendo...

pero no solo.

No estaba solo.

Habian por lo menos 5 chicas junto a el que se peleaban por acurrucarse a su lado. Cada una queria darle de probar su bebida, y Arthur se reia con todas, mostrandoles una seductora sonrisa que hubiera dejado deslumbrado a cualquiera...

La sangre de America se le vino a la cara.

_¿pero que...?_

oh mis pequeños niños!-Francis los sorprendio nuevamente abrazando a ambos mientras en sus manos cargaba con dos botellas de vino que ya estaban a la mitad, se las habria tomado el, eso lo podian diagnosticar por el olor a vino que desprendia-Ni-chan esta muy feliz, muy feliz por que sus dos hombrecitos ya estan tan crecidos! bienvenidos al mundo de los adultos! se divertiran tanto...!

si, ya me estoy diviertiendo bastante- dijo sarcasticamente America, su mirada tiraba dagas hacia Arthur que al parecer no se habia percatado de su presencia.

* * *

Disculpen el capitulo tan corto y la demora. Ahora voy a poderme dedicar a escribir por que ya sali de vacaciones y eso me facilita bastante poderme concentrar en seguir la historia.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y dejan review, son un amor, me inspiran y apoyan para seguir escribiendo. Ya saben si quieren fiesta, Francis sabe como hacer una grande. Pobre Al, no pensaba encontrar a su Iggy de esa manera, es todo un lady's man ;D

Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo.

XD XD oh no puede ser, queria cambiar los otros capitulos para ponerles el declaimer y al parecer los cambie y se borraron los hits U:u, no soy buena en esto

beso


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: Ni Hetalia ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenecen T-T, le pertenece todo a Himaruya y a su genial mente.

* * *

Arthur... ese maldito europeo! ARTHUR KIRKLAND! ese maldito colecciona unicornios, colecciona bordados, colecciona...mujeres.

-alfred?-susurro Mattew- estas bien?

-perfecto-mascullo Alfred sin apartar la vista de Arthur , el muy idiota estaba tocandole la mejilla a una de las chicas que muy DESCARADAMENTE se acurrucaba en su hombro

Alfred vio a una de las anfitrionas que vestia agraciadamente un uniforme diminuto de cuero negro, que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con licor.

-dame eso!-se apresuro a decir Alfred cuando la chica paso por su lado, esta la guiño un ojo. Alfred tomo 2 bebidas.

-toma!-le grito a Canada y su hermano norteamericano le miro algo sorprendido por su rapido cambio de actitud, mientras aceptaba la copa.

Algo parecia no estar bien, para nada.

-seguro que te encuentras bien, Alfred?

El otro rubio ojiazul no le dio la debida importancia a su hermano menor mientras se apoyaba contra una pared y bebia el liquido que estaba dentro de la copa. pero ¿que se habia creido? Asi era como se mostraba ante el publico el sinico de Arthur. Y como tenia la cara para decirle que era un "caballero" si cuando salia de su islita era un depravado.

Mirenlo coqueteando con todas esas mujeres que se le regalaban en bandeja de plata y el muy comodo.

Loviii !-gritaba Antonio mientras observaba como Lovino danzaba con dos de las bailarinas de la fiesta-lovi-love!

-¿Antonio?-susurro Alfred cuando observo a la nacion española sollozar cerca de los norteamericanos

-Hola Alfred! ¿como te ha ido? y...?-

-Canada...

-Sip, eso-rio dulcemente el español-que bueno que esten aqui, la verdad es que ya venia siendo hora que se nos unieran, recuerdo aun cuando todos ustedes eran unas pequeñas cositas tan tiernas, jajajaja, recuerdo cuando Francis, gilbert y yo nos reuniamos en aquellos tiempos. Francis traia a un pequeño niño rubio muy lindo, me pregunto ¿que habra sido de el?-Canada suspiro derrotado, otra vez

El español se quedo pensativo un momento, Canada decidio no intervenir, de todas maneras lo olvidarian para la siguiente vez, cual era el caso?

-Gilbo solia traer a Ludwig cada vez que podia, era un hermano tan orgulloso de su pequeño "cachorro", aunque al parecer a Ludwig no le gustaba estar ahi siendo mostrado en publico por Gilbert. En cuanto a mi, yo traia a Lovino, no es que se comportara muy bien en las reuniones siempre tenia hambre. A veces se nos unia Arthur-el corazon de America se acelero al escuchar ese nombre-y te traia a ti, America, vivias pegado a sus brazos como si de eso dependiera tu existencia, era un cuadro tan conmovedor, pero era tan raro ver Arthur siendo tan fraterno y tierno...-aqui España rio con todas sus fuerzas- el era todo un caso de rebelde sin causa, que tipo! era un vividor...

America volvio la vista hacia donde estaba Arthur. Ya sin escuchar lo que decia el español. Una de las chicas estaba casi sentada sobre Arthur, el ingles le sonreia mientras ella le susurraba cosas al oido, que al parecer Arthur encontraba bastante graciosas pues le brindaba mas sonrisas. La chica de largo cabello castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla a la que Arthur sonrio, pero ella poco despues se inclino para rozar sus labios con los del Ingles.

La cara de asombro de Alfred no se dejo esperar. Antonio se dio cuenta de esto por milagro, y siguio la mirada de Alfred hasta toparse con la escena. Luego, y contra todo pronostico,comenzo a reirse con una risita que tintineaba en el aire.

-acostumbrate America-le dijo el español golpeando su espalda con unas suaves palmaditas pero que daban a entender su punto- ese tipo es otro completamente cuando se encuentra en estos ambientes y dejame decirte que ya no es tan liberal como era en sus años de Punk, era tan desenfrenado... ahora sabe contenerse un poco.

-Oh lala! hahaha _L'Angleterre_ no pierde el tiempo eh?-Francia se acerco nuevamente a ellos tomando a Alfred por la cintura, a lo que el norteamericano no tomo mucha importancia por que aun seguia viendo como Arthur despues del beso le sonreia como si nada hubiera pasado- ahora estos pequeños ya van a creerle a oni-san que el no mentia cuando les decia que _pettit L'Angleterre _es el verdadero pervertido de la historia y que el amado Oni-chan solo ha sido victima de las circunstancias por caer en los brazos desenfrenados de _L'amour..._

-creo que ya nos quedo claro-susurro Canada, hasta ahora olvidado en la conversacion y que por su lado estaba tomando una copa de vino.

Canada habia comprobado que todo lo que solia decirle Francis cuando pequeño sobre Inglaterra era cierto. No es que, como America, nunca haya escuchado esas cosas sobre el ingles. A diferencia de America que posiblemente nunca haya oido lo que habia sido su hermano mayor en sus tiempos de rebelde, Canada habia estado muy al tanto, como habia dicho Antonio, Francis solia llevarlo a las reuniones con los "malos amigos" y lo hizo incluso despues cuando ya no era un niño y ahi escuchaba cada cosa que hacian las demas naciones, y tomando en cuenta el gran "aprecio" de Francia por Inglaterra y viceversa pues era normal que muchas de las conversaciones se centraran en el britanico. Ahora, nunca lo habia visto en persona, pero se habia hecho una idea. En resumen, Francia tenia toda la culpa.

Y America, habia vivido en una burbuja magica toda su vida, y no se creia para nada todo lo que la realidad le mostraba. Bueno, eso ya tendria que cambiar.

Miro de reojo a su hermano mayor. Estaba atolondrado. Esto iba a pasar algun dia, solo era cuestion de que America se acostumbrara a ver a Inglaterra como un libertino, que nunca habia dejado de ser.

Por supuesto talves no iba a ser tan facil, de todas maneras America habia tenido una idea algo distinta del comportamiento de Inglaterra fuera de las reuniones, y que habia guardado en el , por todos sus años que habia pasado bajo la tutela de Arthur. Pero tampoco fue facil para Mattew darse cuenta que Francis tenia ehmmm "ideas originales", pero lo supero. America haria lo mismo.

-la verdad de los hermanos mayores, que conmovedor, Oni-san no puede mantener toda esta emocion en su corazon-grito a todo pulmon Francia y para sopresa de todos, obviamente no de Francia que sabia muy lo que hacia, Arthur escucho el escandalo y volvio su mirada hacia sus compañeros y visualizo a Alfred.

Un ligero sonrojo acecho a las mejillas de Inglaterra cuando su mirada se topo con la de Alfred y descubriendo por consiguiente en que posicion lo estaba encontrando su ex-colonia, solo alzo una mano en el aire dandose por enterado de su llegada y de que estaban ahi, luego se volvio hacia la chica que le seguia susurrando cosas al oido. El rubor habia desaparecido por completo.

Alfred parpadeo varias veces incredulo. De verdad Inglaterra era asi de diferente a como el lo recordaba en sus años de niñez? El hermano mayor que le leia cuentos sobre hadas cuando debia irse a dormir? quien lo sacaba a pasear por el campo y se quedaba dormido con el a la sombra de los arboles? ¿EL QUE COLECCIONABA UNICORNIOS?

-ejem! _Amerique, mon amour, _te noto un poco, como decirlo...-menciono Francia acercandose al oido del rubio de ojos azules-...incomodo...

-yo...

-oh, _Amerique_-sonrio picaronamente francia-no se si estas asi por que se ha desmoronado la imagen que tenias de nuestro _Angleterre_ o es por que...-su sonrisa se ensancho a mas no poder y los ojos le brillaron- quisieras estar en la posicion de esas chicas...

America tuvo que esforzarse para comprender a lo que Francia se referia. Los colores volvieron a subirsele al rostro y se presuro a balbucear un serie de incoherencias a las que Francia observaba con una sonrisa felina y una cara de entendimiento que por supuesto America no entendia para nada.

-¿quieres que te ayude, _Amerique_? -le propuso Francia sonriendole y tomando en sus manos las mejillas ronrosadas de America

-ayu..¿ayudarme en que?...-mascullo America tragando en seco, algo en la mirada de Francia le decia que nada bueno podia esperarse de esa propuesta, por lo menos para el.

- Aqui Amerique, por supuesto que aqui-sonrio Francia y una de sus manos bajo de la mejilla de America hacia el pecho del rubio, colocandose en su costado izquiero, donde podia sentir el corazon de America latiendo fuertemente

America se puso rojo como un tomate, safandose inmediatamente de Francia, como si quemara. Tomo a su hermano de la mano y comenzo a arrastrarlo hacia lo que parecia ser el baño.

-no...no no se de que estas..hablando Francia, pero no necesito ninguna ayuda-Alfred siguio jaloneando a su hermano hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

Francia aprovecho el momento para lanzar una risita suave y volver la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Inglaterra. El Ingles lo estaba mirando gravamente y no muy satisfecho. Francis levanto una mano hacia su frente haciendole un saludo militar al ingles, el cual solo lo miro por ultima vez bastante fastidiado y se volvio a seguir bebiendo y hablando animadamente con las chicas que le rodeaban.

-Antonio, es el momento

El español sonrio a su lado, comprendiendo su señal.

-Oni-chan siempre va a estar del lado de _l' amour_

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Por alguna razon me gusta que Alfred sea tan inocente...peroo... poco a poco el... jijiji perooo todo a su tiempo ;D

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

cuidense.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todo le pertence a Himaruya, no tomo credito por nada de su trabajo.

Excepto por mi tiempo, el cual utilizo para satisfacer a las fangirls que como yo quisieran que lo que pasara en los fanfics tambien pasara en hetalia ;D

* * *

cap 5

Tonto Ingles, no lo necesitaba para nada. Ni a el, ni a sus ojos verdes, ni a sus caricias, ni a sus miradas y por supuesto no necesitaba ni un poco de su atencion. Por que el era "Los Estados Unidos de America" el pais mas awesome del planeta. Arthur podia cogerse a todas las chicas que quisiera, a America no le importaba para nada! NI UN POQUITO!

El era ya una nacion crecida, independiente, fuerte...

America se miro en los espejos que rodeaban las paredes del baño al que habia entrado con su hermano. Vio reflejada su imagen. Un muchacho de ojos azules lo miraba, su cabello rubio con un mechon de pelo rebelde que sobresalia, su bien formado torso se escondia debajo de una polera que leia "Who's your Hero?" en letras negras. Sus blue jeans le resaltaban la forma perfecta de sus fuertes piernas.

_"Iggy Idiota y pensar que compre toda esta nueva ropa por t...por...por venir a la fiesta...eso."_

Pero no, el britanico tenia que sacar a relucir su verdadera personalidad, justo cuando America pensaba...creia que...talves era una pequeña posibilidad que podria invitarle a gozar de su awesome compañia, pero ahora con todo esto, ni crea que America iba a pedirle siquiera que caminen lado a lado.

¿Por eso no queria que America viniera a la fiestas de Francis? ¿Para que entonces ese ...ese ex-pirata pudiera divertirse comodamente?

Arthur podia irse mucho a la...

-Alfred?

La voz de su hermano menor, susurro a su lado aun abrazando a su oso polar, que le dijo: ¿quien?

-Ca...na..da...el que te alimenta

-que maduramente te lo has tomado- mascullo Alfred dirigiendose a su hermano quien se paro a su lado observando el reflejo de un Alfred con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados.

Canada sonrio dulcemente.

-soy mas maduro que tu...

-ESO NO ES CIERTO

-lo es!

-NO LO ES...

-lo estas demostrando en este momento.

America se callo.

-America...-su hermano le observo detenidamente unos segundos-¿eres virgen?

America se puso totalmente rojo de la verguenza y miro a su hermano incredulo.

-QUE? jeje...je...no, claro que no

-no mientas

-TU TAMBIEN ERES VIRGEN!

-nunca dije que no lo fuera

-entonces?

-entonces...

-NO ENTIENDO

-No queria que entendieras algo con eso...-Canada levanto los hombros y los dejo caer en señal de despreocupacion y en vista de que su hermano mayor llegaba al limite de la exasperacion se apresuro a decir- Somos virgenes, ellos y me refiero posiblemente a todos los que estan al otro lado de estas paredes, ciertamente no lo han vivido mucho mas tiempo y mucho mas cosas de las que hemos vivido nosotros, asi que no es que sea un universo paralelo o algo por el estilo, simplemente son mayores que nosotros y con mas experiencia.

America se quedo callado y observo a su hermano con la expresion mas nula del mundo.

Su hermano a veces era increible. No mas que el obviamente, pero si era increible...siempre y cuando fuera, ya saben... "notado".

-No es que me moleste...-repuso America pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hizo sentir incomodo asi que volvio la vista al piso concentrandose en sus zapatos-solo que...ehmmm...No lo esperaba supongo...

-era tu hermano, es normal que hayas guardado esa idea dulce y tierna de el...

-YO NO CREO QUE ARTHUR SEA TIERNO!

-no despues de hoy, seguro no-Canada se hecho a reir pero su risa surco el aire calida y suave

America inflo los cachetes sonrojado nuevamente.

-No te burles, es una imagen que ahora ha quedado grabada en mi memoria y a la que voy a tener que limpiar a punta de psiquiatras.

_"y olvidandome de el"_

Canada logro observar una pista de dolor y angustia en la mirada de su hermano pero paso solo por unos microsegundos y que nuevamente fue reemplazada por su sonrisa y su actitud despreocupada.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar

-uhm-asintio Canada volviendo a la realidad, ya tendria algo en que pensar cuando vuelva a su casa. Trataria de darse un tiempo en su ocupada agenda ( lease mirar las pestañas de Kamajirou) y ponerse a pensar sobre todo este comprotamiento del mayor.

Siguio a Alfred que al parecer se habia repuesto de su "trauma" y se dirigia a la puerta con una silbadita que sonaba como su himno nacional, entrecortado con frases como: "ire a buscar un poco de licor" "la chica de ojos cafes me estaba mirando, la sacare a bailar". Si, America se reponia pronto.

Alfred se detuvo en la puerta con la mano en el pomo, mientras Canada tambien paro cuando vio la accion de su hermano. Al parecer Alfred tenia un momento algo tenso y que estaba requiriendo de todo su poder de autocontrol. Su hermano volvio solo un poco su rostro y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-eres un buen hermano, Cando

-canada...

-si, eso

Canada no suspiro, esta vez solo sonrio dulcemente, algo estaba mejorando entre ambos, eso era algo productivo. Luego ya se encargaria de que recordara bien su nombre.

_Aunque, "Cando" ya es un gran avance. _

Alfred rodo la perilla de la puerta y de repente ambos rubios presintieron algo. Esa sensacion de angustia de que algo estaba mal...

o por lo menos...estaría mal muy pronto.

* * *

Lamento la brevedad del capitulo, pero el siguiente es bastante largo, asi que lo compensara. Pronto estare subiendo el siguiente cap, ya me falta poco para terminarlo y ahi si que las cosas se pondran buenas ;D.

Gracias por sus reviews, visitas, favoritos,etc etc etc me hacen feliz y me ayudan a continuar esta historia.

gracias


	6. Chapter 6 I

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y por supuesto tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de Himaruya, asÍ que no tomo crÉdito por nada a excepciÓn de mi tiempo y las situaciones en que pondré a sus personajes.

* * *

-¿pero que...?

América sintió que alguien lo jalaba y lo arrastraba hacia algún lugar. Una muchacha lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba a través del mar de gente y las bailarinas que contorneaban sus cuerpos de lado a lado brindando sonrisas dulces y lascivas al mismo tiempo. América no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, ni por que estaba siendo arrastrado sin ninguna mención, pero el (aunque muchos no pensaran lo mismo) era en alguna medida, _aunque a veces no lo crean_, un caballero y mucho mas importante un HÉROE y no podría gritarle o zafarse de esa mujer que lo llevaba. Opto entonces por recurrir a la no-violencia, por que si eso hacia un héroe.

-¿dis...disculpa? pero… ¿a dónde me llevas?

-no se preocupe, son órdenes del dueño.

-¿órdenes de quien...?

-solo sígame...

América curvo una ceja no muy convencido con la respuesta, pero si jalaba el brazo de esa chica lo mas probable es que se lo rompiera, muchas veces ya le habían echado en cara que no sabia medir su propia fuerza. De todas formas el ya sabría que hacer si pasaba algo, el era después de todo una nación poderosa. Se mordió el labio y siguió a la muchacha mientras abría una puerta y lo metía dentro junto con ella.

Esto ya le comenzaba a parecer muy sospechoso a la nación americana.

-¿donde...?

-_L'amerique_ ya era hora-América miro al francés a quien le pertenecía esa voz y parpadeo varias veces cuando vio su sonrisa- gracias Michelle, puedes retirarte, a partir de aquí me encargo yo. Ve y sigue haciendo que el ambiente sea propicio para que se diviertan los demás-acto seguido Francis le guiño un ojo-Lo dejo todo a tu cargo.

-claro que si, señor, con su permiso

-vamos _pettit_, te esperábamos-sonrío alegremente Francia mientras abrazaba por los hombros al americano-sígueme

-No quisiera que pienses que no creo que en ti pero...en realidad NO CREO EN TI, ¿a donde me estas llevando?

-_Amerique_, que ¿ya nos llevamos así? ¿Cuándo Francia nichan te ha fallado?- sonrío angelicalmente Francis mientras seguía arrastrando al rubio americano por otro corredor algo mas oscuro

-No comiences. Y recuerda que mi fuerza naval puede muy bien atacar territorio francés si les doy la orden- masculló America sacando su celular que curiosamente estaba adornado con calcomanías de la bandera estadounidense-así que dime donde me llevas y si es que estas planeando algo en contra mía o mueres...-sonrió inocentemente el de lentes rebuscando en su directorio telefónico.

Francis se tensó un poco ante la iniciativa del americano, y trato de formar la sonrisa mas amable que podía mientras masajeaba los hombros del menor.

-No es nada de eso_, Amerique,_ n-no hay nada planeado en tu contra, claro que no...solo es una pequeña fiesta aparte

América levanto una ceja inquisitiva.

España se asomó por la puerta cercana y los saludos amistosamente, haciendo que el francés diera un gran suspiro.

_"No hay forma que sospeche con Antonio de mi parte"-se dijo mentalmente el Frances levantando un pulgar en alto como seña al español de que había llegado en buen momento_

-America sígueme, por aquí...-lo animó alegremente el español guiando al americano.

Alfred se sintió inmensamente más tranquilo de observar que el español se encontraba en el lugar, la verdad ya estaba a punto de llamar al gobierno de su país para que comenzaran a formular una guerra contra Francia, pero al ver la gentil expresión del español, supo que tal vez la invasión a Francia tendría que esperar un tiempo.

_"De todas maneras estaba pensando guardar ese armamento para Rusia"-pensó el americano mientras caminaba junto al ojiverde y alegre castaño_

El español lo guió hacia la puerta por donde había salido y América entro junto a el.

El espacio era bastante más pequeño que el lugar donde estaba dándose la bulliciosa fiesta, pero estaba bastante bien adornado y las preciosas anfitrionas le dieron la bienvenida ofreciéndole una copa de licor y unos caramelitos que por alguna razón España no le dejo tocar. América no entendió por que el español le dedicó una mirada de bastante fastidio al francés que solo se alzo de hombros haciéndose el desentendido, el español luego movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

_¡que crueldad, con lo que me gustan los caramelitos!- pensó America sollozando internamente como un niño de 3 años_

El español le sonrío dulcemente y retrocedió unos pasos dejando que Alfred se adelantara, para encontrarse con el francés.

-¿y eso?-inquirió el español

-una ayudadita no esta de mas o si...

-contigo no se puede...

Alfred, copa en manos entro por unas cortinas de seda y ahí se encontró con una pequeña reunión de naciones, las más conocidas para el americano. Entre los que ahí se encontraban pudo vislumbrar a Japón, que conversaba animadamente con Hungría. La muchacha de largos cabellos castaños agitó los brazos emocionadamente cuando vio entrando a América. El muchacho de ojos azules sonrío.

_"Vaya que soy querido, bueno era de esperarse soy el héroe ¿ no es así?"_

Kiku le hizo una pequeña reverencia asintiendo la cabeza mientras le susurró, _"¿como esta América-san?"_. América le sonrío en respuesta y vio que por alguna razón Kiku sostenía entre sus manos una cámara fotográfica semi-profesional.

Austria trataba de permanecer cerca de Hungría pero por alguna razón Prusia interrumpía su serenidad mientras mascullaba cosas sin sentido a su lado. Esperen, ¿no se supone que Prusia no es mas un país, que hace aquí entonces? De todas maneras América no le dio mucha importancia a eso.

Italia conversaba alegremente con Alemania, mientras este trataba de hacer que el italiano hablara mas bajo. Muchas otras naciones susurraban unas a otras por ahí pero América ya no veía nada, solo a una única persona.

Arthur estaba recostaba cerca a una pared mientras bebía de una copa casi vacía de Brandy. El ojiverde alzo la mirada encontrándose con la del americano, la sostuvo unos momentos y luego la desvío hacia otro lugar. El americano hizo lo mismo, todo su ser le decía que fuera a hablar con el inglés, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, de todas maneras ¿que iba a decirle?

-Bueno creo que ya estamos todos aquí ¿_non_?-se escuchó pronunciar a Francis quien había vuelto a entrar al salón trayendo consigo a Canadá, que podía observarse bastante sonrojado.

_"Oh ahí es donde fue a parar"- _se dijo a si mismo América mientras sorbía de su copa de licor dándose cuenta al fin que había perdido a su hermano en el trayecto a ese lugar y hasta ahora recién se estaba percatando de ese acontecimiento

Francis le dio una palmaditas en la espalda y Canadá se dirigió a su hermano norteamericano nuevamente. El oso polar blanco aun se encontraba abrazado por el canadiense que aunque saludo a los demás ahí presentes, muy pocos le respondieron el saludo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Francia-nichan?- preguntó dulcemente Feliciano alzando una manito al aire y sonriendo cándidamente- habrá pasta?

-no, _mon cheriii_-contestó Francia cuidándose de no hacer ningún comentario pervertido ya que la ojiazul nación que se encontraba cerca del italiano le estaba mirando fríamente advirtiéndole que cualquier mal paso que diera hacia el italiano podría costarle la vida o algo aun peor su-hermoso-rostro-varonil-ehmm...Les pido por favor ordenarse en el suelo formando un círculo...

Todas las naciones le observaron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-vamos a jugar un jueguito...

-UN JUEGO?-Gritó América emocionado- ¿cual juego? ¡Soy muy bueno en los juegos! Que tip...

América se quedó paralizado observando a su alrededor que mas bien todas las naciones o se habían puesto pálidas o en casos como el de Alemania estaban tirándole con la mirada dagas de odio a Francia.

-¿que suced...?-empezó América pero fue interrumpido por Inglaterra

-¡No cuentes conmigo!-mencionó tranquilamente el inglés comenzando a volverse hacia la salida con toda la intención de salir de esa situación.

-¡vamos! ¿Dónde quedó su espíritu aventurero?-mencionó el prusiano

-en la basura, que es justo donde va a ir a parar Francia-contestó Alemania jalando del brazo al italiano que no entendía muy bien la situación-vámonos Italia...

-¡pero Doitsu! ¡Yo quiero jugar! ¡si somos equipo podríamos ganar!

-Italia, no tienes ni idea...

-west no seas gallina!

Francia aprovecho el momento de la discusión de los dos alemanes para impedir que el inglés se fuera del lugar.

-a donde vas _pettit L'angletterre_?

-fuera de aquí...

-¿...dejarás a Alfred solo...aquí...conmigo?

El inglés se paro en seco. Se volvió a ver al francés.

-¿Qué estas tramando?

-si no te quedas, no podrás averiguarlo-le susurró al oído el francés

-ya se a que quieres que juguemos, y no me agrada para nada-inquirió el ojiverde cruzando miradas con el francés que le puso una mirada de situación y una sonrisa peligrosa, por que peligrosa es la única forma en que Arthur podría describir ese gesto, apareció en el rostro de la nación francesa.

-si que te va a agradar...-le volvió a susurrar el francés acercándose nuevamente a su oído, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera al ingles que lo despego de si tan rápido como pudo. El inglés fijo la vista en el americano que se veía bastante desconcertado.

El inglés no dijo nada, pero Francia sabia muy bien que significaba esa respuesta.

Austria se paro de repente e hizo el ademán de salir de la habitación también pero Elizabeta le tomo de la mano.

-Sr. Austria ¿a dónde va?

La muchacha sostenía la mano de Austria como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus ojos brillaron en sorpresa y eso era... ¿desesperación?

El austriaco tomó aquella situación desde el punto de vista más usual.

_"Hungría seguramente no tiene idea de lo que puede pasar aquí. Debo llevarla conmigo"_

-lo que sea que Francia este tramando...-comenzó el Austriaco-se que me va a afectar de algún modo, simplemente quiero librarme de algún dolor innecesario de cabeza, Hungría-su mano libre se tendió frente a ella- deberías venir conmigo...

Hungría se desespero por alguna razón y tomo mucho mas fuertemente la mano del Austriaco.

-p..pero Sr. Austria, n-no puede irse...yo...NO PUEDO DEJARLO IR.

-¿disculpa?

Hungría se lleno de un aura oscura. Austria al verla así, se asustó bastante.

Acto seguido: Austria estaba atado a una silla, y nadie sabía de donde Hungría había sacado esas esposas para detenerlo de esa manera.

-ya estamos todos listos-habló alegremente Hungría sin darle importancia a los gritos furiosos del austriaco ("Hungría déjame salir!")-puedes comenzar, Francis, disculpa el inconveniente.

VERDAD O RETO-anunció Francia y su sonrisa se ensancho tanto que parecía que partiría su rostro en cualquier momento.

América sonrío infantilmente. Oh definitivamente que el iba a ganar este juego y le probaría a Inglaterra que el era una gran nación. Todas las naciones se reunieron en un círculo, incluso las que al principio no quisieron participar.

_"Tal vez haya ayudado que Hungría aun parecía tener mas esposas escondidas"-_pensó America observando como Hungría estaba al tanto de lanzarle miradas asesinas a cualquier nación que osara levantarse del círculo.

-ORE-SAMA, va a ganar este encuentro-mascullaba Prusia al lado de Austria que mantenía la cabeza baja cansado de gritar tanto y que nadie lo ayudara-escuchaste señorito! Prusia PATEARÁ TU TRASERO! Si oíste bien, EL GRAN PRUSIA PATEARÁ TRASEROS ESTA NOCHE!

_"esto no puede estar pasándome"-_se susurró a si mismo Austria desalentado.

-ve~ Doitsuuu, ¡que divertido!

-Italia no te separes de mí...

-algo de esto no me gusta para nada, Aru

-china quiere ser uno conmigo, da?

-claro que no, Aru!

-esto es como que...súper divertido no crees, litu?

-uhmmm supongo...

-España bastardo! Dile a Francia que yo no quiero jugar este juego, que me deje salir maldita sea!

-lovi-love! no hay nada que temer ¡España-nichan esta aquí contigo y te va a proteger!

-¡aléjate de mi bastardo!

-¡Corea obtendrá todos sus pechos!

-zZZZZzzzzZZZZZZ

-El es mi ´sposa

-jejeje Su-san, jjeje deja de bromear por favor ¿si?

América observo a todas las naciones y se acercó mas su hermano que se encontraba a su lado y a quien por alguna razón en estos momentos se le hacia fácil reconocerlo.

¡Comencemos!

-como yo soy el anfitrión-anunció Francia guiñando un ojo que por algún motivo hizo fruncir las cejas de Arthur de pura rabia- yo diré quien empieza primero... y el turno se lo cedo a mi buen amigo España

Prusia se paro de golpe a gritarle a Francia que lo había traicionado y que era un mal amigo por que no lo elegía primero para comenzar el juego y etc. etc. etc.

Hasta que pudieron calmar al prusiano, básicamente haciendo que Alemania lo sentara de golpe en el suelo nuevamente. Luego de que Prusia estuviera controlado (y con un dolor en las nalgas indescriptible) España tomó la palabra.

-entonces yo comenzaré-aceptó el español sonriendo su candida sonrisa y luego se volvió un poco a observar a Lovino que aun se encontraba molesto-¿Lovino? ¿verdad o reto?

-muérete...

-¡Lovino!-gritó haciendo un puchero el Español-no seas malo

-¡NO QUIEROOO! ¡España idiota!

-¡Lovino!-siguió balbuceando el español al borde de las lágrimas-por que no puedes ser dulce como las veces en que en mi apartamento nosotros...

-¡VERDAD, VERDAD, VERDAD...! SOLO CALLATE DE UNA VEZ BASTARDOOO-grito a todo pulmón el italiano muerto de la vergüenza para acallar la voz del español antes de que hablara más de la cuenta

-¡de acuerdo!-volvió a sonreír el Español reponiéndose rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado ganándose un golpe de Lovino que a las justas pudo esquivar-¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?

Esta vez el golpe dio de lleno en la cara al español.

-Lovino...-sollozó el español tapándose la cara con las manos mientras Lovino botaba humo por las orejas

Todas las naciones observaron el cuadro, algo avergonzados.

-ehhhh...-masculló Francia algo dubitativo-creo que mejor el primero será Prusia...

Prusia se levanto al grito de "woooohooooo".

-JA! ya era hora que reconocieran mi SUPERIORIDAD!-expresó el prusiano con orgullo saltando al centro del círculo y apuntando a cada uno de los presentes- EL INCREIBLE YO LOS RETA A TODOS A ADORAR A PRUSIA...!

Silencio.

Acto seguido: Prusia fue encadenado a una silla por Hungría.

-espero que estés feliz-le dijo la muchacha dirigiéndole miradas asesinas-con esto se acabaron mis esposas...

_De acuerdo,¡ PLAN B!-_pensó para si mismo Francis viendo que su plan no iría a ningún lado si seguía confiando en sus amigos, necesitaba a alguien que supiera de esto.

Alguien quien supiera del tema y pudiera hacer a este juego comenzar bien.

-Polonia, ¡HAZLO!

El polaco sonrío triunfante mientras abrazaba a Lituania.

-!yeiiii! lituuu esto es como que genial. ejemm-el polaco se aclaró la garganta y jugando con el collar de perlas rosado que adornaba su cuello eligió a la primera persona-Greciaaaa-el heleno despertó de su sueño perezosamente y volvió la vista al polaco que en ese momento se dirigía a el-... verdad o reto?

-verdad...-masculló el heleno y por encima de su cabeza se asomó un gatito con un ligero "miau" que nadie sabía de donde había salido, pero que pasaron por alto

-como que... ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho y con quien lo has disfrutado más?

Alfred se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar esas preguntas tan personales que el polaco le estaba haciendo a Grecia. A Heracles al parecer no le estaba causando ninguna molestia y mas bien se tomo su tiempo pensando, mientras el gato en su cabeza ronroneaba. Todos estaban bastante tranquilos por lo que America infirió que no era la primera vez que este juego se jugaba entre las naciones ahí presentes, sino que también estos temas eran bastante tocados, así que nadie se sorprendía del nivel de las preguntas.

_"y siguen las sorpresas"-anotó mentalmente América_

-sinceramente...no recuerdo...-comenzó a decir Grecia rascándose perezosamente la nuca-...cuantas veces han sido-bajo al gatito que reposaba felizmente en su cabeza y lo tomó en sus brazos. Japón a su lado observaba dulcemente al gatito y en su cara se veía que deseaba abrazarlo. Grecia le paso al felino a Japón con mucha paciencia y luego soltó-Japón...ha sido con quien mas he disfrutado el sexo, ESO es lo que se.

Japón apretó entre sus manos al gatito que hizo un ruidoso: "miauuu" y su rostro se torno escarlata.

-uhhhhhhhhhhhh!-silbo Polonia y su acto fue seguido por muchas de las naciones que se encontraban en la sala. El polaco soltó una risita al comprobar la verdad de las palabras del heleno reflejadas en el rostro avergonzado del japonés que había bajado la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos, mas su cara sonrojada lo delataba. A su lado Grecia se veía complemente tranquilo y confiado de su respuesta. Se recostó en el hombro del japonés dulcemente al parecer dispuesto a dormir un poco más. Y lo logró.

-Kiku creo que te toca a ti, por que como que totalmente tu novio se durmió-Polonia acompañó esta revelación con una risita-así que...¿verdad o reto?

El japonés dudo unos momentos.

-v...verdad-al final se decidió a contestar

-como que...te has vestido alguna vez de "pussycat" con todo y orejitas

Las palabras quedaban cortas para describir el rojo de la cara de kiku cuando oyó la pregunta.

-n...

-por que el otro día, vi unas fotos que así lo demostraban...-dijo el polaco cantarinamente. El japonés se vio atrapado y sin escape, suspiro pesadamente y mascullo bajito. Polonia resopló.

-no te escucho-le dijo cantarinamente

-s...si

-jajaj que FETICHE!

-No!-se desespero el japonés levantando las manos frente a el con lo que el gatito tambaleaba de uno de sus brazos-lo juro solo fue para un c-cosplay, SOLO PARA UN COSPLAY!

Polonia se seguía riendo, mientras las otras naciones murmuraban entre ellas ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

"_eso, si es ehmm nuevo"-_Pensó America

-Poland-kun no vaya a mostrar esas fotos, ¡por favor!

-jeje como que…no las tengo…solo fue una mentirita piadosa para que confesaras-el polaco le guiñó un ojo al japonés que en esos momentos quería golpearse contra la pared

* * *

Pasen a la parte 2.


	7. Chapter 6 II

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y por supuesto tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de Himaruya, asi que no tomo credito por nada a excepcion de mi tiempo y las situaciones en que pondre a sus personajes.

* * *

Kiku se incorporó rápidamente para que se dejara pasar el bastante vergonzoso suceso que había tenido que afrontar. Observó a su alrededor y…

-Italia-kun!

El risueño italiano levantó la mano en señal de su presencia. A su lado el alemán sintió que este era el momento para que interviniera.

-Italia, pide "verdad", no vayas a ir por el "reto"-susurró Alemania rápidamente al oído del italiano

-de acuerdo doitsu, voy por verdad…¿no?

-si

-ve~, entonces no voy por el reto… ¿no?

-no

-¿no? no voy por el o no-no voy por el

-no

-entonces ¿voy por el?

-¿por quien?

-por el reto

-no!

-¿entonces?

-por verdad…

-verdad…

-si

-y no reto…¿no?

-si, digo no! espera…

Italia-kun ¿Verdad o reto?-masculló Kiku

-RETO!

-NOOOOOOO

-ve~

Alemania movía la cabeza en signo de resignación, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos mientras lo hacia. A su lado Feliciano jalaba la camisa del alemán tratando de obtener su perdón. De alguna forma había pasado lo que Alemania no quería. Siempre pasaba algo así con Italia.

-¡lo-lo lamento doitsu! ¡No entendí el código secreto!

Hungría estaba cuchicheándole cosas a Kiku mientras tanto, ambos parecían muy absortos en lo que sea que estuvieran discutiendo.

-Te reto-comenzó Japón cuando Hungría se despegó de el y todos pudieron observar un brillo en sus ojos que difería mucho de la normal actitud del japonés-a be-sar-a-A-le-ma-nia-kun

~~silencio~~~

-¡JAPÓN!-El grito de la potente nación alemana se hizo escuchar en todo el salón

-lo siento Alemania-kun-dijo Japón con una reverencia de cabeza-pero esto es un juego, y yo ya pase por algo vergonzoso

-No, pero…

-eso es fácil!-canturreó el italiano de repente y sin aviso previo tomo entre sus manos el rostro sorprendido del alemán y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Todos dijeron: "awwwwww"

-WOOOHOOOO, ESE ES MI WEST!- se escucho el grito desde la silla donde estaba Prusia

-¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar?-le murmuro Hungría mientras sostenía su cámara de fotos-estas arruinando el momento…

-pero que bruja mas…

-shhh! O te tiro por la ventana.

América levanto las cejas a modo de sorpresa. No se esperaba eso. Se reclinó sobre su hermano menor para susurrarle.

-no sabía que estaban juntos

-¿no lo sabías?-interrogó el canadiense aplastando a su oso polar

-no, para nada

-realmente no puedes leer el ambiente, esos dos se traen algo desde tiempos infinitos, era tácito.

-tá… ¿que?

-olvídalo…

Alfred se cruzó de brazos formando un puchero, mientras observaba como Feliciano se separaba del avergonzado alemán con una sonrisa. Eran pareja ¿eh?. Al parecer el italiano no tenia ningún problema con las muestras de afecto públicas y aunque el alemán sintiera que su intimidad salía a flote, ante la mirada llena de dulzura que le lanzaba el italiano luego del beso no pudo hacer mas que sonreír aun cuando el sonrojo permanecía en sus mejillas.

América dejó a su vista divagar entre las naciones, solo para dejar caer sus azules ojos en cierta nación ojiverde, que estaba prendiendo un cigarrillo con ayuda de una muchacha que le había traído un encendedor

"_no sabía que fumaba"-pensó Alfred_

Hay muchas cosas que no sabía de Arthur. El pasado de la nación mayor era una incógnita para el norteamericano. En su mente estaba muy bien grabada la imagen de Arthur con esa cálida sonrisa que le brindaba cuando niño y que había dejado de recibir cuando se volvió independiente.

Alfred reparo en la forma en que Arthur exhalaba el humo del cigarro, como todo un experto. Y es que en realidad era un experto. Arthur arregló un poco de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos siendo seguido cada uno de sus movimientos, por la mirada azul perteneciente al americano, que se mantenía absorto como observando un pieza de fina joyería.

No es que a Alfred le gustara el fumar o las personas que fuman, en realidad lo encontraba repugnante y poco saludable, pero a Arthur…a Arthur le daba ese toque de sensualidad que le era imposible negar al americano.

Alfred desvío la mirada del inglés. Ahí iba otra vez imaginando cosas sin sentido y pensando cosas que no tenían razón de ser.

Alfred observó de reojo nuevamente al inglés y poco escuchaba a Italia preguntando "¿verdad o reto?" a Alemania. Por supuesto Alemania pidió verdad.

¿Quién es la persona que amas?-pregunto el italiano

América escuchó vagamente la pregunta. Le pareció interesante que el italiano preguntara justo eso en este momento de su vida. La persona a quien amas. ¿Quién era esa persona para América? Esa persona que pudiera complementarlo perfectamente, por quien sintiera esas mariposas en el estómago de las que todos hablan, con quien querer compartir la vida…

América pensó absorto…

Solo se le ocurría una persona.

Y esa persona…estaba frente a el, infectándose los pulmones de humo de cigarrillo. Por mucho que lo quisiera negar, era en el único en que podía pensar.

El real problema y era lo que había venido perturbando a América desde que llego a la dichosa fiesta…

¿A quien ama Arthur? O mas bien ¿Arthur ama o no? Tal vez solo es del tipo "sin compromisos" y ya.

"_Tal vez no me quiero enterar"_

-que pregunta Italia, por supuesto que te…te amo a ti.

El italiano sonrío y se lanzó a abrazar al alemán, aun bajo las protestas de su hermano mayor, Lovino, que le gritaba cosas insolentes al alemán.

-¡lo sabía! Pero nunca me canso de escucharlo, ¡Doitsu!

Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír. De alguna forma extraña la escena se le hacia conocida, empujó algo dentro de su ser y los recuerdos le acecharon frescos como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Arthur lo era todo para el en ese tiempo, su mundo pequeño giraba en torno a esa persona que le proporcionaba todos los cuidados y velaba siempre por su bienestar._

_Odiaba pasar ratos sin Arthur y los pocos que podía pasar con la nación mayor los disfrutaba al máximo acaparando toda la atención de Inglaterra._

_-¡Arthur, Arthur!¿Me amas?-un pequeño Alfred sonreía mientras era acurrucado en los brazos de su cuidador_

_-claro que si, pequeño-susurró Arthur mientras cobijaba al menor entre sus brazos y tapaba a ambos con las sábanas_

_-¿mucho?-preguntó como probándolo_

_-demasiado-le afirmó el mayor. Era cierto._

_-ya lo sabía-sentenció Alfred sonriendo y acurrucándose en el pecho de Arthur_

_-entonces ¿por qué preguntas?_

_-me gusta escucharte decirlo._

En ese tiempo…

Así era…

-¿verdad o reto?-Vash tenía la batuta del juego y Francis saltó de emoción cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigía a el.

-oni-chan siempre elige el reto! Whooohooo-de repente Francis comenzó a desnudarse.

ALTO!-masculló Vash y apunto al francés con su escopeta. Francis se congelo en su sitio.

-p-pero…

-mi reto no tiene que ver con que te desnudes…

"_Gracias al cielo" musitaron todos los presentes suspirando_

La expresión de dolor se veía reflejada en el francés, que veía atrofiada la oportunidad de expandir el amor en el mundo, o por lo menos eso creía el.

-te reto a que me dejes disparar…

-¿QUÉ?-grito el francés, pero fue lo único que pudo musitar antes de que en unos segundos todos escucharan 5 fuertes balazos lanzados por Vash.

Todos se tiraron al suelo asustados. Luego de los 5 tiros Vash bajo la escopeta al parecer satisfecho con su trabajo y se volvió a sentar.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO-ARU?-gritó el chino al borde del colapso mientras se alejaba por lo menos unos 2 metros del Ruso a quien se había abrazado en el instante de terror de hace unos segundos. El ruso lo miraba con una sonrisa que cualquiera llamaría "infantil".

-Le disparé a las cámaras secretas de Francia-respondió simplemente Vash encogiéndose de hombros y recargando su escopeta.

El silencio cayó pesado en el lugar. Todas las naciones le mandaban miradas de profundo enojo e indignación a Francis que solo atinó a sonreír en forma de disculpa y afirmar que las grabaciones solo eran para "atesorar los momentos". Por supuesto nadie le creyó.

Cuando la discusión terminó y Francis no fue asesinado se retomó el juego. Francis incorporado sonrió peligrosamente. Era su turno. Estaba en sus manos elegir al siguiente jugador.

Había llegado el momento solo tenía que jugar bien las cartas.

-Le preguntaré a mi respetado amigo-comenzó Francis y la sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro-Inglaterra… ¿verdad…o….reto?

Inglaterra no se inmutó. Ya sabia muy bien que Francis lo elegiría, era como predecir el día después de la noche. Plantó su cigarro en el cenicero al costado suyo y observando al francés a los ojos dijo.

-verdad…

Francis sonrió.

-cuéntanos sobre las siguientes armas y estrategia que tiene tu país en caso de un atentado y/o guerra

Todos se quedaron anonadados. Francia acababa de decir algo que no tenía que ver con sexo y más encima a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra hizo un sonido como "tsk" y ahogo una risa, para luego mover la cabeza en forma negativa. Levanto luego la mirada de lleno hacia el francés y pronunció:

-ya se que te propones, quieres que elija el reto-aunque el francés quiso mantener la cara de póker, no lo logro e Inglaterra pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa eso le hizo hervir la sangre. ¡Ese maldito sapo!-sabes bien que nunca hablaría sobre los planes de mi país.

-Solo era una pregunta sin razón-sonrió el Frances encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia a sus anteriores palabras-Por favor Inglaterra, de verdad piensas eso de mí.

-completamente-le dijo ácidamente el inglés mientras tomaba una copa con ron que minutos antes le habían traído con su cigarro-adelante… ¿Cuál es el reto?

"_Te tengo, Angletterre"_

-Un beso…con pasión y deseo. Un verdadero beso.

-bien…-Inglaterra suspiro rodando los ojos, dando gracias de haber ingerido suficiente alcohol de otra forma no tendría la fuerza para hacerlo y levantándose de su sitio mientras se dirigía al francés, quien lo detuvo a medio camino.

-Oh! Me halagas _pettit mon amour_- rió Francis con dulzura y levanto un dedo moviéndolo en forma negativa-pero por mucho que me cueste reclinar tu deliciosa oferta debo decirte que no me refería a mí.

El inglés lo miro extrañado. Francis se traía algo entre manos, podía sentirlo.

-¿A quien-?

Francis sonrió de lado y su rostro pareció oscurecerse ante la pregunta del Ingles.

Había llegado el momento y las cartas se habían jugado bien.

¡BANG!

-América-sentenció Francia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro volviéndose a ver al americano que apenas estaba procesando lo que había escuchado.

* * *

Les dije que el capítulo sería largo ¿no es asi? Como compensación de lo mucho que me tardo para subir capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado y prepárense para el siguiente capítulo por que comenzará el usxuk. Siento que me he demorado mucho para que aparezca la pareja principal de esta historia, disculpenme si se les ha hecho muy pesado leerlo por la falta de digamos "acción", pronto comenzará a resolverse esa falta.

Creo que ya hize spoiler.

Gracias por los reviews y por las muchas visitas y pero mucho más por tomarse el tiempo para leer lo que escribo.

Cuidénse mucho.


	8. Chapter 7

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de sus personajes. Todo le pertenece a Himaruya, no estoy tomando crédito por su trabajo.

Escrito sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala nuevamente. Literalmente podía caerse un alfiler y a todos les retumbaría en los oídos. Los integrantes del juego habían perdido la habilidad de moverse, lo único que se movía era la sonrisa de Francis que comenzaba a ensancharse cada vez más.

_¿Qué se supone que dijo Francis?-se preguntó a sí mismo América asimilando las palabras que por alguna razón no estaban teniendo sentido en los pocos segundos en que las escuchó-Inglaterra tiene que…besarme._

_Besarme…_

_Besarme…_

_Besarme…_

_¡BESARME!_

Todos estaban mirando a América. Y América miraba a todos incomodo, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo de que toda la atención este centrada en el.

El único que parecía no estar mirando a alguien, era Inglaterra.

El inglés que tenía la vista en la infinidad de sus zapatos italianos de cuero, levanto la mirada aclarándose la garganta.

-Francia…

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto con falsa preocupación Francis al inglés cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente el muchacho de ojos verdes no había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Francia había tomado el tiempo para levantarse de su posición en el suelo para caminar rodeando a su querido aliado y enemigo en batallas-elegiste reto, ese es mi reto. Punto final. ¿O no lo escuchaste bien? ¿Si quieres puedo repetirlo?

-Te escuche bien pero ¿tiene que ser…?

-¿…América?-preguntó el francés y la sonrisa volvió a tomar lugar en sus facciones para luego cubrirla con una expresión de poca importancia-no veo el por que no-levanto los hombros en señal de su incomprensión ante el problema-Es su primera reunión y por que no dejarle llevarse una interesante experiencia de su primera fiesta como adulto. Algunos chicos se emborrachan hasta mas no poder, otros corren desnudos por la calle, otros tienen sexo desenfrenado-ante esto el inglés frunció las cejas en disgusto-¿Eh? Es una nación como cualquier otra en esta sala, ¿Por qué la exclusión?

El inglés no dijo nada, esto animó al francés a seguir hablando.

-Tienes miedo de reconocer la realidad. Tu pequeño ya no es un niño, deja de tratarlo como tal-susurró Francis suavemente y bajito de forma que solo el inglés le escuchara-¿Aún están las heridas abiertas? O es esto ¿Cobardía?

_¿Qué tanto se están diciendo esos dos?-pensó América._

Y ¿Por qué nadie le preguntaba a América si quería hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaba si América no quería que Inglaterra lo besara? ¿Eh? ¿Eso no importaba? ¿Su opinión no importaba?

"_Pero tal vez…"_

_NO, no, no, no. Este no era ni el lugar, ni el momento ¿ aquí? ¿Frente a todos?¿Sin un poco de privacidad?_

El inglés apretó el puño fuertemente, suspiro y dirigió a la nación ojiazul una mirada. Si había algo que no se podía hacer era sacarle las ideas que se le metían en la mente a la maldita rana francesa. Sus pasos comenzaron a hacer eco en el salón mientras cruzaba el espacio entre el y su antigua colonia.

Alfred observó la acción y trago saliva.

Inglaterra había aceptado el reto.

"_Oh por todos los cielos esta viniendo, esta viniendo, esta viniendo, esta viniendo, esta viniendo…"_

América hubiera querido dirigir la vista al piso, para no tener grabada en la mente la visión de Arthur caminando a paso lento hacia el. Pero sus músculos oculares no le funcionaban, simplemente no podía apartar la vista del muchacho de ojos verdes que había llegado hasta donde el menor se encontraba sentado en el pulcro piso de la estancia. Su ex-cuidador, permaneció frente a el, lo observó por unos instantes antes de postrarse arrodillado ante el, con la cabeza a unos centímetros por encima de la del americano que lo mirada absorto.

"_¡Alfred, soy yo la voz de tu conciencia, por favor reacciona! ¡Reacciona ya!"_

_Señora conciencia, le juro que quiero, pero simplemente no puedo!_

Azul y verde, se encontraban absortos el uno en el otro. Alfred simplemente no podía articular ni una sola palabra, tenía la garganta seca y su mente estaba librando una batalla interna que le había hecho prescindir de cualquier posible acción.

Arthur apartó unos cabellos del rostro de su ex-colonia y los llevó por detrás de la oreja del americano dejando que la caricia durara unos segundos más de lo esperado.

Alfred ante el contacto sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y el corazón se le aceleró como bomba de tiempo. Para cuando el mayor había tomado su rostro entre las manos, la sola respiración se le hacía complicada, pero aún no podía apartar la mirada de la nación inglesa. Arthur le parecía tan maravillosamente atrayente estando tan cerca.

El mayor acercó su rostro al menor y lanzando un suspiro casi invisible le susurro a América, el cual pudo sentir su aliento cálido chocar con sus labios.

-lo lamento América…

Y Arthur lo beso.

América no pudo evitar tensarse ante el contacto, aunque no fuera más que un simple roce de sus labios. Siempre se había burlado de lo exagerado de los comentarios que solían expresar que cuando un beso especial ocurría sentías un corriente eléctrica recorrerte. América jamás había sentido eso…hasta ese momento.

La calidez de los labios ingleses, le mandaron millones de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo justo en el instante en que sus labios chocaron. La sensación solo duró unos segundos hasta que el ingles se separó de el.

"No hagas trampa _Angleterre_ "-se escuchó exclamar a Francia

Alfred tenía los ojos abiertos clavados en los de Inglaterra. Sus labios aun sentían su aliento cerca y esa sensación lo inundaba de un calor extraño.

"Calla. Aun no he terminado"

Susurró Arthur tratando de que llegara a oídos del francés pero en realidad las palabras solo habían llegado a rozar los labios del americano que lo esperaban pacientes.

El inglés reposó suavemente sus labios sobre los del ojiazul llenándolo de esa nueva calidez desbordante que estaba haciendo dar vueltas a la cabeza del joven Alfred.

América sentía las caricias que Inglaterra propinaba en su boca. Rozando despacio su labio superior e inferior. Su mano derecha bajo desde la nuca de América recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos el contorno del maxilar inferior del ojiazul. La caricia hizo que el americano se sintiera tan relajado que los ojos comenzaron a ceder, poco a poco los comenzó a entrecerrar.

"Abre la boca, América"

Le susurro en una ligera pausa, no sonó como una pedido, sonó como una demanda.

Y por primera vez al americano no le importo que se le mandara.

El aliento del mayor haciéndole deliciosas cosquillas, era una experiencia magnífica. Alfred no entendía como ante esos pedidos su cuerpo si lograba reaccionar.

El muchacho entreabrió los labios suavemente para darle al inglés la facilidad de besar su boca con más libertad, libertad que el ojiverde no demoró en aprovechar. Los ojos del americano se cerraron adormecidos por la sublime sensación que lo llenaba completamente.

Arthur era bueno.

Arthur era muy bueno besando y se lo estaba demostrando completamente en ese momento. La cabeza americana se sentía ligera, culpaba al delicioso saber del licor que Arthur había ingerido y que el americano podía aun sentir palpable cuando la lengua del inglés le pedía acceso. Arthur había pasado de tiernos roces a explícitamente devorar sus labios en un compás marcado tan exacto que se estaba volviendo la mas bella melodía que el ojiazul había escuchado.

Los labios del mayor habían encontrado el ritmo perfecto mientras su lengua despacio exploraba el interior de la boca del ojiazul. Alfred sin querer, soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer ante el contacto, sublimes y cortos que solo podían ser escuchados y entendidos por el mayor de ambos.

Arthur deslizo su atención al labio inferior del americano jugueteando con el y decidido lo mordió suavemente hacia arriba para luego soltarlo de golpe brindándole a su excolonia un beso corto en los labios sellando el encuentro.

Alfred abrió los ojos jadeante, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sus ojos se toparon al instante con la infinidad de esos jades que lo contemplaban profundamente. Las mejillas se le sonrosaron a gran medida sintiendo como Arthur de la misma manera dejaba colar su aliento sobre sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

El inglés le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más y Alfred pudo notar una sombra de dolor avecinarse sobre esa limpia mirada verde antes de que el inglés de la misma forma en que había llegado hasta el, ahora se retiraba hacia su sitio a paso rápido y declarando:

-está hecho.

Francia se excusó de repente con un "necesito ir al baño" y se perdió rápidamente con las manos cubriendo sus partes bajas.

Todos soltaron, al parecer, el aire que habían estado conteniendo durante la acción y pequeños murmullos aquí y allá comenzaban a flotar en el aire. Obviamente la relativa paz tuvo que ser rota por…

-WHOOHOOOO Inglaterra, TU BASTARDO PIRATA, tu si que sabes lo que haces! Estás siendo casi tan AWESOME como…-Prusia para en seco de repente y volvió la cabeza de lado a lado dándose cuenta de que algo no encajaba ahí- Esperen. Algo no esta bien aquí. ¿Por qué no estoy siendo gritado/golpeado/amenazado de muerte…?-el prusiano entendió por qué- ¿Elizabeta…? Donde se metió esa mujer con complejo de hombre… ¿¡Oi Elizabeta!

Austria se aclaró la garganta antes de llamar la atención del prusiano y señalarle con la cabeza hacia una determina dirección cercana a sus pies.

Hungría yacía semi desmayada a los pies de Austria siendo auxiliado por un Japón bastante sonrojado y que tenía un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la nariz que trataba en vano de limpiar con una pañuelo en una mano y con la otra mano trataba de hacer reaccionar a la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

-¡Hungría-chan, Hungría-chan! Por favor despierte, Hungría-chan!

Hungría aunque semi desmayada tenía abrazada a su pecho su cámara fotográfica y balbuceaba palabras casi inaudibles que sonaban a algo como: "herm…oso" "in…íble…" "ahhh" "par…íso"

-¡Hungría-chan regrese por favor!

"_Loca del demonio"_ pensó Prusia molesto y volviendo la vista hacia otro lado. Hungría tenía algo serio…de verdad.

Estaba rodeado de gente que no era ni la mitad de awesome que el. Pues bien. Tomaría a West y a la pequeña cosa italiana que siempre estaba pegada al lado suyo y se retirarían a tomar unas buenas cervezas en la sala donde había música y mujeres hermosas.

"_Obviamente no tan bellas como las alemanas, pero…"_

De repente algo no estaba bien. De golpe se dio vuelta hacia Austria que lo contemplo con cara de situación, mas que todo interesado en que Prusia pudiera haberse dado cuenta del problema que tenían- Y ahora!¿QUIÉN NOS VA A QUITAR ESTAS MALDITAS ESPOSAS?

WEST! OI WEST!

-ve~ doitsu yo también quiero hacer eso con los dientes que hizo inglaflnmfffimffffiff

-Italia, este no es el momento por favor…-susurró el alemán tapándole la boca al italiano con la palma de la mano y sonrojándose furiosamente.

-No te atrevas a hacer algo como eso con mi hermano ¡MALDITO MACHO PATATAS!

Ya se había roto cualquier señal de posible silencio en esa sala.

Canadá observó a su hermano algo sonrojado por la acción reciente y pasó la vista hacia Arthur que estaba recibiendo un vaso doble de whiskey y que refutaba entablar alguna mirada con cualquiera de la sala. Con Francis aun desaparecido, ya todos comenzaron a levantarse del suelo dando por terminado el juego. El inglés se dispuso a salir con los demás rápidamente sin dar ni una sola mirada a sus espaldas. En el fondo se escuchaba a Prusia gritándole a su hermano que lo sacara de ahí y a Austria suspirando pesadamente tratando de que la migraña no se apoderara de el.

Canadá volvió la vista a su hermano mayor.

-¿Am..erica? ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo mucha respuesta por parte del otro norteamericano.

América no escuchaba nada, mucho menos la voz casi inaudible de su hermano menor.

La mente de Alfred se había desconectado de su cuerpo y el yacía en la misma posición mirando el suelo con las mejillas rosas y con un sentimiento de calidez y cosquilleo en el estómago, que le habían dejado el beso del inglés.

Un beso que América estaba seguro, muy a pesar de su confundida mente, no iba a poder olvidar en mucho tiempo.

En mucho tiempo.

"_Siento como si fuera a comenzar a arder en llamas en cualquier momento"_

p

* * *

Por fin! Siento que cuando pienso que mas rápido voy a terminar un capítulo mas me demoro. Lamento mucho la espera, de verdad y espero que sepan perdonarme.

Trate de hacer este capítulo lo mejor que pude, y realmente me haría feliz saber que les ha gustado aunque sea un poco.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, reviews, alertas, hits! gracias gracias gracias. Son las mejores. Y me pondre a escribir el siguiente capítulo para subirlo, espero, prontamente.

Disfruten.


	9. Chapter 8

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de sus personajes. Todo le pertenece a Himaruya, no estoy tomando crédito por su trabajo.

Escrito sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

El último día de reunión fue bastante vergonzoso para Alfred. Llegó mas temprano de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho en su vida pero simplemente no sabía por que lo había hecho. La ansiedad lo estaba matando y al mismo tiempo le corría un miedo por las venas que no podía dejar de notar.

7: 45 am

Alfred estaba tomando un café cerca de la maquinita de bebidas imposibilitado de entrar a la sala de conferencias y tener que esperar a que las demás naciones se aparecieran.

Especialmente Inglaterra.

Alfred se sonrojo ante el recuerdo.

No quería sonar como una colegiala con su primer amor, pero le era muy difícil poner en palabras lo que había sentido en ese momento, cuando se besaron, de forma que no sonara tan vergonzosamente ensoñador.

Terminada la reunión que habían tenido en esa sala donde Francis tan ingeniosamente los había congregado y al notar que ya nadie estaba en la sala con el y mas bien todos habían desaparecido hacia la sala donde estaba la música y las bebidas, lo único que atinó América a hacer fue escaparse.

No podía volver a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por que ciertamente para el si había pasado algo. Había pasado demasiado, a decir verdad y necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para reflexionar y para acudir a algún médico y le asegurara que su corazón no iba a salírsele del pecho por lo fuerte que estaba latiendo.

"_Me gusta, a quien quiero engañar."_

Era a la conclusión a la que había llegado después de horas de mirar el techo mientras descansaba sobre su cama en la larga habitación que le pertenecía a la que tenía que agradecer completamente a Francia, a su pesar, por brindarle un lugar tan bello para descansar en su país mientras la apertura de la UN se daba.

"_Inglaterra me gusta"_

América mordió su labio inferior ante la frase que volvía a su cabeza sin ninguna misericordia de su sanidad mental. Si, Inglaterra le gustaba pero la pregunta era ¿Inglaterra gustaba de él? Ante esto su corazón se revolvió en su caja torácica.

La mirada se posó en el suelo.

Inglaterra no era como el.

Inglaterra era una nación que había vivido muchos, muchísimos mas años que el y que si algo tenía de sobra era experiencia. Se lo había demostrado bien en esa increíble forma de besar qe seguro había alcanzado tras décadas de practica con muchas parejas distintas.

América aplastó el vaso descartable de café vacío entre sus dedos.

No podía evitar lo celoso que se sentía cuando se imaginaba a Arthur con alguien más.

Siempre pensó que esa sensación desagradable que experimentaba cuando niño en los tiempos que números personajes desfilaban en presencia de Arthur era solo por que deseaba más que nada la atención del mayor.

Pero ahora que unía los cabos sueltos, tal vez no era de esa manera. Talvez ya en ese tiempo su corazón de adolescente se estaba encaminando hacia aquel duro trabajo de amar a alguien que probablemente no lo veía como posible amante.

"_Pero en ese tiempo yo era muy joven, pero ahora me he desarrollado como una de las naciones mas poderosas del planeta, no tengo nada que enviar a los demás países y he conseguido todo lo que he querido solo con mi propio esfuerzo"_

Pero la realidad era otra cosa, el corazón era otra cosa.

Y le aterraba.

* * *

La junta comenzó como siempre. Francia estaba dando un pequeño discurso para alentar a las naciones a volver a su país en un futuro no muy lejano ya que ahora debían elegir la sede de las reuniones que se darían en este nuevo año.

América había estado tan entusiasmado de proponer a su nación como la sede de este año, pero sentía que con todo lo que estaba pasando no se sentía en lo mas mínimo capaz de albergar a las naciones en su territorio.

Especialmente a una de ellas.

Inglaterra no le había dirigido la palabra desde que había llegado y había tomado su sitio usual en la gran mesa de las naciones.

Se limitó a saludar con un asentimiento de cabeza general a las naciones ahí presentes y desde que se sentó se la paso revisando unos papeles que tenía en el portafolios, como si el mundo alrededor de el importara bastante poco comparado a las notas que estaban escritas en el limpio papel blanco.

-gracias Francia, por hospedarnos en tu casa por estos días, ha sido todo un placer-mencionó Alemania tomando la palabra cuando Francis volvió a su sitio-llamo a un receso para luego hacer las propuestas y el sorteo para la siguiente sede, no olvidemos que las reuniones comenzaran a llevarse a cabo en una semana y no queremos algún inconveniente.

-¿Alfred puedo hablar contigo?

Alfred se volvió en su asiento para observar a la persona a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

-hola, Cando… ¿Cómo has estado?

-es Cá-na-da

-Canadá si! Eso dije!-afirmó Alfred-¿Qué deseas?

-ya te lo dije-masculló despacio Canadá abrazando a su oso polar como de costumbre a la altura de su pecho-quiero hablar contigo…

América y Canadá recorrieron el hermoso corredor hasta llegar a la cafetería, en el camino alguien les dio el alcanze antes de que pudieran sentarse tranquilamente a disfrutaz una taza de café.

-¡_Mon amours!¡Que_ dicha tiene el día de poder observar a tan hermosas criaturas!

Augh! Esa voz melosa le ponía los pelos de punta, especialmente cuando se lo ocurrían frases tan raras como esa. América sintió el peso del Frances reclinarse en sus hombros cuando este pasó los brazos a los dos hermanos norteamericanos.

-France-nichan ¿Cómo estas?

-_Oh pettit!,_ ¡muy bien, ahora que tengo a mis pequeños entre mis brazos!

América rodó los ojos tratando no alejarse lo más que podía del cariñoso Francis. Mas sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Inglaterra que llegaba a la cafetería entretenido en una charla con Japón.

Francia rápidamente notó este momento de abstracción del americano y simplemente no podía resistirse a darle un comentario de acuerdo a la situación.

-¡_Oh amerique_! ¿Estás encantado con _mon pettit Angletterre _no es así?

América sintió fuego recorrerle las mejillas instantáneamente y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado sacándose de golpe el brazo de Francis del hombro.

-No he podido dejar de notar su poca proximidad desde su interesante encuentro de ayer por la noche-siguió susurrando Francia-cualquiera hubiera predicho que ese encuentro los haría mas…como decirlo…¿cercanos?

América seguía sin decir nada. Pero Francia sabía que como siempre estaba dando en la punta del clavo.

Sus planes siempre funcionaban y el de anoche no había sido la excepción. Le daba demasiada ternura ver al siempre alegra y entusiasta americano morirse de la vergüenza frente a sus ojos.

Pero todo había salido bien. Solo esperaba que estos dos no sean capaces de arruinar todo el trabajo que le había costado a el, provocar la situación para ese encuentro que ensalzaba el amor.

Por supuesto que France-nichan había tenido corazonadas por los sentimientos de America hacia Inglaterra por bastante tiempo. Solo verle comportarse como un niño chiquito alrededor de Inglaterra y pelear por tonterías en cada reunión, le hacía cada vez darse más cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. América estaba enamorado de Inglaterra, y era hermoso poder ser testigo de tan magnífica demostración de amor, aunque de demostración no hubiera nada concreto y solo indicios de los que estaba ya bastante cansado de presenciar.

Por lo que, había tomado una decisión ayer, y había cedido a sus impulsos de "rey del amor" para ayudar a la joven nación norteamericana con sus sentimientos.

Pero vaya que había tenido repercusiones en el. Inglaterra sabía hacer su trabajo y no contó con que la pequeña isla iba a ponerle…ehmm trabas suficientes para hacerlo salir de escena, pongámoslo así. Si a Francia le había hecho sentir de esa manera, la nación francesa solo podía imaginarse el conflicto de sentimientos y emociones que la norteamericana nación estaba debatiendo dentro de si.

Pero esto no había terminado, lo que Francia-nichan empieza, Francia-nichan lo termina.

Solo tenía que hablar con algunas personas.

* * *

-bien estamos listos para recibir propuestas. ¿Alguien quiere proponer su casa como centro de las siguientes reuniones?

La voz de Alemania al mando de la sesión se escucho fuerte y clara, como siempre y los murmullos se hicieron presentes entre las diferentes naciones.

-Yo propongo mi casa, da ze!

-¡bien! corea propone su casa, escríbelo Japón por favor-mencionó Alemania mientras Japón tomaba la respectiva orden y escribía tranquilamente en un pequeño pedazo de hoja blanca el nombre de corea.

-¡Prusia propone al _awesome_ territorio de Prusia para las reuniones!

-¡Tu no tienes territorio!

Se escucho decir a alguien y Prusia se volvió a sentar en su silla haciendo un puchero.

-Yo también propongo mi casa, Aru

-yo propongo que sea mi casa, ¿da?, aunque la casa de China también me queda cerca, en realidad todas las casas me quedaran cerca cuando sean uno con Rusia-Aseguró Rusia con una sonrisa infantil.

Alemania tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de decirle a Rusia que por el momento pasaban de su propuesta, pero sabía que eso no iba a hacer feliz a Iván, así que mejor se resignó y permitió que Japón siga escribiendo los nombres de las naciones en papeles que uno a uno iba depositando en una cajita de cartón. Alemania se preguntaba que le había llevado a Japón a utilizar un método tan arcaico de sorteo.

-¿Nadie más? Preguntó Alemania.

Matthew había estado pensando proponer a su territorio como la nueva sede, y viendo a su hermano cabizbajo y bastante deprimido, sin siquiera animarse a proponerse a mi mismo como siempre lo hacía, le daba la impresión de que la nación no estaba de ánimos de albergar a las naciones. Matthew comprendió que esta era su oportunidad para ser reconocido y además brindarle un poco de hospitalidad a su hermano en su casa y pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos.

Matthew dejó de ver a su hermano y se emprendió a levantarse de su asiento para hacer su propuesta, ahora lo difícil iba a ser que le hicieran caso. Como siempre.

Mas Francia se levantó a su lado sonriéndole cándidamente.

-No te preocupes _Chéri_, lo tengo bajo control

-gra-gracias Francia-nichan-sonrió el Canadiense dichoso de que Francia intervenga por el y de esta forma sea mas fácil validar su propuesta

-No hay de que-mencionó el francés y alzando la voz para que Alemania lo escuchara dijo-propongo a _Amerique_ aquí presente para organizar las juntas

- ¿QUÉ?-gritaron ambos hermanos norteamericanos

Canadá abrazo a su oso polar con la cabeza derrotada.

"_Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil_"-murmuró y obviamente nadie lo notó

-pe…per..perooo-dijo América mirando a todos lados. La única vez en su vida que no quería que las juntas se llevaran a cabo en su territorio a Francia se le ocurría proponerlo a el.

-_Amerique,_ pero siempre te ha gustado que las reuniones de la UN sean en tu territorio ¿o me equivoco?

-si pero…-America suspiró fuertemente. No iba a quedar como mal anfitrión, era su país del que estaban hablando.-de acuerdo-atinó a decir algo nervioso.

Alemania dio por finalizada las propuestas y pidió a Japón que procediera.

-Hungría chan, sería tan amable de ayudarme con el sorteo-la susodicha muchacha se levanto de su asiento animadamente y se dirigió a donde estaba la nación asiática-por favor tome un papel de la caja y eso será todo.

La muchacha de castaños cabellos asintió sonriente y metió una fina mano en la caja de cartón para sacar de ahí un pequeño papelito blanco.

América decidió no impacientarse más. De todas maneras había muchos nombres de propuestas y Alfred nunca había sido del tipo muy suertudo en cuanto a sorteos, así que la mayor probabilidad era que no saliera elegido.

Respiro relajado luego de darse cuenta de la situación.

Su suerte era así.

-Y la próxima sede será en…-anunció Japón mientras desdoblaba el papelito blanco-AMERICA!

La suerte era una maldita p*rra.

* * *

Terminando la junta:

Japón estaba llevando la caja con los papelitos del sorteo para tirarlos a la basura junto con Hungría. Francia se acercó a ambas naciones con una sonrisa en los labios.

-_perfect!, mes amis!-_dijo abrazando a ambas naciones-lo hicieron de maravilla

-Un truco fácil-sonrió Japón-y fue un placer.

-¡todo por que consigamos más fotos de esos dos!-Hungría estaba como en la nube cuarenta

-claro que si-les aseguró Francia

-ahora, Francia-san-se disculpó el asiático mientras señalaba el cuarto de basura a unos cuantos metros-debemos de deshacernos de estos papelitos antes que se den cuenta que todos los nombres que escribí en ellos eran "América"

Las tres naciones rieron cantarinamente. Ese iba a ser su secreto.

* * *

Realmente siento la demora, pero estas semanas he estado muy ocupada con los estudios y simplemente se me hizo imposible poder dedicarme a escribir el fic.

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les agrade. Disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica, no he podido darme el trabajo de leerlo detenidamente.

El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo escrito así que no tendrán que preocuparse por que demore.

Un beso.

PD: Gracias por los reviews, alertas, hits, etc, etc, ustedes son los mejores. Me hacen querer seguir este fic.

Muchas gracias.


	10. Chapter 9

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todo le pertenece a Himaruya. No estoy tomando credito de su trabajo.

Hecho por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"_Solo ve y díselo… Solo ve y díselo… Solo ve y díselo"_

Se repetía el norteamericano al término de la junta en donde gracias a la "mucha suerte" que tenía su territorio había sido elegido como la siguiente sede para albergar a la UN. Bien. Eso ya lo arreglaría después. En estos momentos el ojiazul estaba esperando que un ojiverde rubio saliera del lugar.

Visualizo a Arthur el cual al parecer tenía mucha prisa de irse de ese lugar.

-A…Arthur!

-Uh?-el susodicho se volvió para visualizar al muchacho que lo había llamado, sus ojos se centraron en la figura de América bastante sorprendido pero prontamente su mirada se hizo seria y masculló tranquilamente mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida- ¿América?

"_Solo ve y díselo… "_

-Arthur…

-América…

"_Solo ve y díselo… "_

-A…

-¿Tiene algún sentido lo que me quieras decir o solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

-Si-dijo el americano apresuradamente cuando se dio cuenta que su fluidez en palabras estaba bastante corta y estaba quedando como un tonto frente a Arthur.

-tenemos que hablar…-susurró procurando no ser escuchado por las demás naciones que estaban por ahí y tratando de mantener el paso junto a Arthur que no había dejado de caminar por el pasillo directo al ascensor para irse del lugar.

-¿disculpa?-al parecer el británico no había logrado escucharlo

-tenemos que hablar…-trató un poco mas fuerte aun mirando detrás de el para fijarse si alguien se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-América si no hablas fuerte yo…

-TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! HABLAR!

Perfecto!

Tenía que probar justo en ese momento que su voz podía llegar fuerte y potente en todo el corredor; y como ya suponía todas las naciones cercanas reaccionaron ante la frase que había dicho America repentinamente interesados en lo que podrían conversar ambas naciones.

"_Por lo menos Arthur me escucho claro esta vez"-_trato de darse fuerzas así mismo captando que en estos momento el británico había hecho un pare en su camino hacia el ascensor y se había vuelto para enfrentar al rubio ojiazul.

Gulp!. Bien es el momento. Alfred necesitaba hablar con Arthur, simplemente lo necesitaba.

Su plan era simple, cuando apareciera Inglaterra por esa puerta el iba a interceptar su camino, lo cual estaba hecho, decirle que tenían que hablar, lo cual también estaba hecho y cuando menos se lo espere el iba a…iba a…iba a…

-¿Me prestarías tu celular para hacer una llamada?

Iba a ser un completo IMBECIL! Un completo y rotundo imbécil!

-I beg you pardon?

Alfred cerró la boca y se amenazo a muerte a si mismo mentalmente, mientras Inglaterra cansado de esperar una respuesta por parte del americano rodaba los ojos y se apresuraba nuevamente hacia el ascensor. Cuando el ojiverde llegó hacia el final del corredor, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando entrar a nuevas personas a esa planta y teniendo frente a el las puertas abiertas del aparato se dispuso a entrar y rápidamente presionó los botones correspondientes para bajar.

América se apresuró detrás de el corriendo cuando se dio cuenta que el ojiverde estaba a punto de perderse ante sus ojos y atrapó las puertas antes de que se cerraran dispuesto a entrar al ascensor con su antiguo mentor.

No podía seguir evitando conversar con el. Era en este momento o de lo contrario cada vez se le haría más difícil enfrentar al mayor y por consiguiente mas difícil la expectativa de poder hablar con el sobre lo que había pasado.

De repente América noto una creciente necesidad de las demás naciones de querer entrar al ascensor junto con ambas naciones. No es que el sea la persona mas capaz de leer la atmosfera pero esa atmosfera de naciones estaba gritando su deseo de poder escuchar esa conversación.

-¡Usen las escaleras…es…mas sano!- se apresuró a decir la nación ojiazul apretando desesperadamente los botones del ascensor y consiguiendo con mucha suerte que se cerraran antes que todos los demás chismosos se metieran en el lugar

-fiuuu! Estuvo cerca.

-ejem!

América sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda al escuchar esa voz detrás de el y darse cuenta que "inteligentemente" los había encerrado en un pequeño compartimiento…

A ambos…

Solos….

-Arthur…yo…-Alfred susurró despacio. No tenía mucho tiempo, solo el que al ascensor le tomara llegar al primer piso-quería hablarte…de ayer…

-ayer…

-eh…yo…-América tomo un gran respiro-ayer…ha sido muy confuso para mi, yo…

-Me supongo América, me lo supongo-le cortó Inglaterra viendo el tiempo en su reloj de muñeca-es propio de Francis poder crear situaciones vergonzosas como esa-miró a América- Me disculpo contigo por haberte besado anoche. Cuando tomo de más, bueno…ya debes haberte dado cuenta. No soy bueno manejándome cuando estoy ebrio…

-mientes…

-¿disculpa?…

Debía haberse dado cuenta que Arthur trataría de evadir lo que había pasado anoche de aquella manera.

-No estabas ebrio!-dijo el ojiazul poniéndose frente a Arthur y obligándole a mirarlo-No lo estabas…Talvez habías tomado unos cuantos tragos, pero no trates de engañarme con ese cuento de "estaba ebrio no sabía lo que hacía" por que está muy claro que estabas en tus cinco sentidos cuando me besaste anoche…

- ¿A que quieres llegar?

-Lo de ayer…no lo puedo olvidar, no lo quiero olvidar-mencionó América viendo de lleno a los ojos del mayor.

Arthur lo observó en silencio unos momentos y luego exhaló aire por la boca en señal de agotamiento.

América no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del británico.

El ascensor hizo un "bip" ruidoso anunciando que había llegado a la primera planta.

Arthur apartó al ojiazul de su camino y salió no por las puertas abiertas del ascensor mientras Alfred se volvía para observarlo irse sin responder a sus palabras.

-Lo de ayer fue solo un juego-masculló el mayor mientras las puertas se comenzaban a cerrar-No significa nada, ni para ti, ni para mi.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando a Arthur fuera del campo visual del norteamericano el cual se quedo mirando su reflejo en las puertas de acero del ascensor.

"_No significa nada, ni para ti, ni para mi."_

El corazón de repente le estaba pesando de manera alarmante y las piernas ya no querían soportar su peso. De repente…lo único que quería era poder quedarse ahí, en ese ascensor y tratar de olvidarse.

Su celular sonó en su bolsillo derecho y el Americano lo sacó casi por inercia observando de quien era la llamada que estaba recibiendo.

"_Matthew"_

Volvió a dejar su celular en el pantalón mientras las puertas del ascensor se volvían a abrir dejandolo en algún piso que no sabía bien cual era. Un grito le hizo elevar la cabeza y visualizar a la nación que le estaba llamando.

-Alfred!-su hermano menor venía a su encuentro corriendo por el pasadizo hasta el ascensor-por que no me contestas las llamadas…yo…-su hermano lo examinó atentamente-¿Qué te sucede?

-No es nada…-mencionó la nación de lentes tratando de pasar por el costado de su hermano y evitar que esa conversación se hiciera más larga. Solo quería irse a casa…y dormir. Olvidar.

-Alfred- su hermano lo tomó del brazo fuertemente. Alfred no se atrevió a mirarlo-Me he pasado toda la mañana tratando de ignorar el hecho de que parecer completamente desconectado del mundo, por decirlo en pocas palabras. Estoy preocupado. Ahora, ¿podrías comportarte como un hermano y decirme que te está pasando?

Alfred se volvió a ver a su hermano y su corazón se estrujo al ver la cara de preocupación de este.

Talvez… ya era hora de decirle a su hermano que le tenía tan agobiado y poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento que lo estaba oprimiendo sin medida.

-de acuerdo…-susurró Alfred y su hermano asintió con una sonrisa melancólica mientras era guiado por su hermano hacia las escaleras…

-¿Por qué no vamos por el ascensor?-preguntó el menor de ambos, extrañado

Alfred solo sonrió y tiro del brazo de su hermano hacia las escaleras.

-Es mas sano…y-sonrió tristemente-he tenido suficiente de ascensores por hoy

"_No significa nada, ni para ti, ni para mi."_

Esta noche no iba a poder dormir, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya avancé con el siguiente capítulo asi que pronto lo estaré subiendo y no se ustedes pero yo huelo a "drama-drama".

Todos queremos usxuk, no se preocupen, ya no falta mucho. Estoy spoileando nuevamente ¿Verdad?. Disculpen a esta autora.

Para la chica que me pidió traducir este fic, te doy el permiso querida, solo pone los creditos correspondientes y el link.

Me alegra mucho que esta historia sea de su agrado, y siento la falta de accion como siempre digo, es solo que tengo algun trauma por ir despacio. No lo se.

Gracias por todos lo reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de sus personajes. Todo le pertenece a Himaruya, no estoy tomando crédito por su trabajo.**

**Escrito sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

"_Creía conocerte bien…y me engañaste_

_Creía saber que podías sentir…y me embaucaste_

_Creía saber que podías brindarme tu mano cuando cayera…y me empujaste_

_Creía saber que podías amarme… y me mataste"_

_

* * *

_

-…me pareció una interesante idea y como verás, contrastándolo con las reformas en la educación, las cuales oportunamente estuvimos revisando hace unos días se podría… ¿América? Me estas escuchando América… ¡AMÉRICA!

-ahh ¡¿QUE?-dijo casi al borde del grito el ojiazul portador de la identidad de los Estados Unidos de America-perdón. Perdón, Jefe. Me he distraído… ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

El presidente de los Estados Unidos se llevó la mano derecha a la sien correspondiente mientras en la otra aun sostenía los papeles que había tratado-en vano-de comunicar a la joven nación de la cual era responsable.

-Alfred Jones

"_Oh NO! NO! Ya dijo "Alfred"y encima le agrego mi apellido. Esta enojado."_

_-_Muchacho-prosiguió el presidente y procedió a deslizar sus anteojos que quedaron colgando de su cuello y a continuación sus dedos fueron a parar en el puente de su nariz-¿Qué te sucede hoy? ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído y…consternado, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que ha opacado tu siempre animosa personalidad? ¿Acaso son las reuniones de la UN de las que vas a ser anfitrión? Pensé que ya lo tenías resuelto. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea Alfred.

"_Mi ex- hermano mayor me ha dado el mejor beso de mi existencia y no he cesado de pensar en el asunto, aún cuando a el parece no importarle ni un poco. ¡Como si pudiera decirle algo así a mi Jefe!"-pensó muerto de vergüenza el rubio_

¿Uhm?-le incitó el presidente con una mirada paternal.

-ehhhh jeje...ehmmm pues-América tomo aire. Tenía que actuar y rápido- lo que pasa es que Tony, ya sabe el extraterrestre con el que vivo, ha invitado a sus amigos de la galaxia Andrómeda y me ha pedido que le preste mi nuevo Nintendo wii para que juegue con sus amigos, ahora el problema es que no es muy cuidadoso y se le ocurrió hacer una experimento con el Nintendo, y no es que yo tenga algo contra la investigación científica en alienígenas es que me parecía que…

Ahí iba América, tratando de inventar excusas e inventándolas de una manera bastante patética, se atrevía a pensar el presidente, mientras suspiraba y dejaba que el muchacho siguiera balbuceando incoherencias. Bien, el chico era la representación de América, esa patria a quien amaba tanto y de la que estaba tan orgulloso de ser presidente, pero por encima de eso, Alfred era como un hijo para el. A sus ojos, Alfred era aun un joven que estaba en plena transición a la adultez y como si eso fuera poco tenía sobre sus hombros una gran responsabilidad, como representación de la nación de los Estados unidos.

Nunca olvidaría el momento que ambos fueron presentados.

_El ilustre presidente Obama se encontraba en su primer día frente al mando de los Estados Unidos, la ceremonia y festejo por su victoria en las elecciones habían sido muy gratos y habrían de quedar en su memoria para toda la vida. _

_Pero lo que el no anticipaba, era que, mas que la agradable bienvenida a la casa blanca, iba a ser otro el evento que quedaría grabado en su mente._

_-Señor presidente-Obama aparto la vista del retrato de su bella esposa que había estado observando segundos antes y que reposaba tranquilamente en el escritorio de caoba. Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y rápidamente hizo un ademán para que el visitante ingresara_

_-un gusto verte, Jhon-masculló el presidente estrechando la mano del recién llegado e invitándole a sentarse. Rápidamente el aludido tomó en consideración la propuesta de su superior y procedió a tomar asiento en la silla frente al escritorio_

_Jhon era uno de los colaboradores mas distinguidos de la casa blanca. Le había mostrado una bondadosa sonrisa el día que se encontraron y pudo sentir en su abrazo de felicitaciones por su victoria una sincera muestra de respeto y consideración. Jhon según le había contado brevemente había trabajado en la casa blanca casi toda su vida adulta, conocía todo lo que había de conocer en el lugar y había recorrido de la mano con esa casa muchos de los acontecimientos más saltantes que habían ocurrido. Era un hombre con experiencia amplia y muy agradable personalidad, una muy jovial, aunque su cabello ya lleno de canas lo delatara. Pero Obama sabía, incluso en el corto tiempo en que llevaba de conocerlo, que era una persona de confiar. _

_-Te reitero la bienvenida Obama, de verdad me alegra verte por fin aquí-sonrió el hombre alzando las manos y mostrando sus alrededores-Tenía una corazonada contigo. ¡Y henos aquí! _

_-Gracias por el cumplido-agradeció el presidente tomando su lugar frente al escritorio y encarando a su invitado-y dime ¿A que debo tu amable visita?_

_Jhon sonrió ligeramente y se tomo su tiempo para observar la estancia. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente las paredes del lugar como si cada una de ellas le hablara al oído palabras que sólo el podría comprender. Su mirada se posó en la bandera norteamericana que reposaba hermosamente a la espalda del presidente._

_Lanzo un largo suspiro y regresó la vista hasta Obama que esperaba sin ninguna prisa su comentario._

_-han pasado tantas personas por este salón-mencionó tranquilamente y le sonrió al hombre frente a el, el cual le regreso la sonrisa-algunos buenos, otros tal vez no tanto. Pero todos sabían que este cargo, aunque brindara un gran poder, también requiere de mucha responsabilidad de parte de la persona que se siente en el sillón detrás de este escritorio._

_Jhon paso una de sus manos sobre el bien pulido escritorio de caoba, como sintiendo la fuerza de la madera bajo sus manos. _

_-Todos tenemos responsabilidades y eso hace que nuestra vida, talvez, tenga algún sentido-prosiguió Jhon- Ahora que eres parte de esta familia tu tienes una de las más grandes responsabilidades de esta nación y se que sabrás como sobrellevar la pesada carga que tendrás como presidente. _

_-sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo_

_-Lo se-se apresuro a decir Jhon y le afirmo con la cabeza reforzando su anterior comentario- Se que estas dispuesto y eso me tiene tranquilo-Jhon se acomodó en la silla en la que estaba sentado-Pero vayamos al grano .He sido responsable durante años de mantener ésta conversación con cada presidente que ha subido al mando. Y hoy es tu turno de escucharla._

_Obama arqueó una ceja mostrando su inquietud ante el tema. _

_-SI hay que hablar de responsabilidades, te aseguro querido amigo-murmuró Jhon siguiendo su comentario-que hay alguien que tiene la responsabilidad más grande de este país cargando sobre sus hombros. Te agradará conocerlo. Y para eso estoy aquí…_

_Jhon paró repentinamente y se dispuso a observar el objeto que le había robado el hilo de la conversación. Su celular estaba vibrando y al observar el remitente de la llamada, el buen Jhon no pudo hacer más que sonreír._

_-justo a tiempo-le mencionó a Obama quien tenía un semblante bastante extrañado. Jhon se levantó de su asiento y contestó la llamada entrante en su celular- ¿Dime muchacho? Si, puedes entrar._

_Jhon terminó la llamada rápidamente y sus pies lo llevaron hacia la puerta de entrada del salón bajo la atenta mirada de desconcierto del presidente. En la puerta se escucharon tres golpes y Jhon procedió a abrir la puerta._

_Al giro de la perilla una cabellera rubia fue lo primero que pudo distinguir el presidente Obama. Un muchacho que en apariencia parecía estar en sus veintes entraba a la sala con una ropa muy casual: Unos jeans, una polera blanca y encima de ella una casaca de aviador. Tenía unos lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y detrás de estos unos brillantes y lúcidos ojos azules podían ser divisados._

_El rubio recién llegado saludó con un gran abrazo a Jhon y parecía muy entusiasmado de estar ahí._

_Obama se preguntaba ¿Quién era el chico que había ingresado? ¿Por qué había ingresado? ¿Por qué Jhon lo conocía y le permitía el paso tan abiertamente a la sala del presidente? ¿Acaso tenían que hablar de política? Pero… ¿Qué asuntos políticos podría tener el joven que discutir con el presidente?_

_Ambos personajes se dieron cuenta de la extrañada mirada del presidente. Jhon palmeó la espalda del joven unas 3 veces y lo incitó a pasar delante de el para que se acercase al escritorio._

_El muchacho se dirigió a Obama, el cual rápidamente se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio para quedar cara a cara con el recién llegado._

_-Este es Alfred F. Jones-dijo Jhon animadamente pero manteniendo una voz madura. El joven muchacho estrecho la mano del presidente animosamente y ensanchando una gran sonrisa_

_-será muy cool trabajar con usted, Jefe! _

_Bien el chico era muy animoso y todo pero si Jhon quería contratarle algún ayudante, podría muy bien haberse puesto a pensar que una secretaria…mujer…le habría gustado más. Y de esto no tiene por que enterarse la primera dama._

_-es un gusto, Sr. Jones-acopló Obama correspondiendo el saludo de mano-Usted es…?_

_-America!_

_-¿disculpa?_

_- América_

_-ehm no estoy entendiendo _

_-¿América? Los Estados Unidos de América, Land of the Free Home of the Brave!_

_-Si…creo que todos-trago saliva-somos parte de esta gran nación!_

_Obama volteó a mirar a Jhon con una cara de escepticismo digna de una foto presidencial en un periódico amarillista que reflejaba lo muy poco o nada que estaba entendiendo. Jhon terminó apiadándose de su amigo y coloco una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho rubio llamado Alfred y volvió la mirada a Obama._

_-el muchacho no te está bromeando, amigo-y con esto paso una mano sobre los cabellos de Alfred despeinándolo de forma cariñosa- este muchacho no solo es parte de Los Estados Unidos de América. El ES América._

_Se necesitó unas cuantas horas para que Obama pudiera sentarse tranquilamente en su escritorio tratando de aceptar lo que tenía frente a sus ojos._

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Así que si América creía que el se iba a tragar tremendas mentiras camufladas de excusas estaba muy equivocado. Lo conocía suficiente como para darse cuenta que lo que le aquejaba era algo muy distinto y algo grande, pero que hacía falta mucho para hacer caer el tremendo ánimo de la joven nación. Pero al parecer el "menor" (Obama lo puso en comillas en su mente, por que sabía bien que si alguien tenía cientos de años en esa sala era Alfred aunque no los aparentara) no estaba listo para hablar de lo que le aquejaba. El presidente se daba cuenta. Obama no había nacido ayer, así que dejo que el muchacho siguiera balbuceando sus excusas hasta que…

-y eso fue lo que paso-sonrió ampliamente la representación americana-nada de que preocuparse ¿no?

-interesante

-…

-…

-no me cree ¿verdad?-inquiró el rubio desalentado

-pensaba que no te darías cuenta-mencionó el presidente seriamente, para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa paternal

América mordió su labio inferior y miró el piso avergonzado.

-de verdad-prosiguió Alfred sin dejar de mirar al piso-no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse. Suficiente tiene usted con los problemas del territorio, no es necesario abrumarlo con los míos también-se animó repentinamente-eso no sería de un héroe ¿no es así?

Obama le dio una paternal sonrisa cuando el muchacho comenzó a reír estrepitosamente con el dedo pulgar en alto. El presidente se puso los lentes nuevamente sobre el puente de la nariz y decidió que era mejor regresar al trabajo y dejar que el muchacho tengo un poco de privacidad, ya sabría el cuando contarle o no contarle sus cosas. Volvieron rápidamente a las hojas con los proyectos para la educación con el presidente tratando de mantener concentrado al muchacho de grandes ojos azules que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse con el en la misma frecuencia. Decidió luego de 2 horas de discutir o tratar de discutir los proyectos que era momento de dejar escapar al muchacho y que vaya a distraerse un poco.

Tal vez Alfred si necesitaba hablar, pero tal vez el no era el indicado.

Talvez necesitaba a alguien parecido a el y que pudiera entenderle mejor.

Talvez, el siempre alegre Alfred, estaba abrumado con todas las responsabilidades y necesitaba alguien con quien ser el mismo.

Obama sacó su celular del bolsillo y asintió cuando la idea cruzo por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no lo había considerado antes?

Marcó el número y esperó tranquilo mientras el sonido de llamada sonaba en sus oídos.

Click

-¿Diga?

-Un gusto saludarla, soy Barack Obama

-Oh! Obama, querido, ¿como has estado?-se escuchó la voz en la otra línea cantarinamente

-Me encuentro bastante bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y usted?

-Todo está muy bien por aquí, gracias por preocuparse. ¿En que puedo serle útil, presidente?

El presidente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines de la casa blanca. Observó por esta, a Alfred que lanzaba una pequeña pelota roja al perro que habitaba la casa y este observando la acción corría detrás de la pelota siguiendo el juego. El presidente sonrió.

-Llamo para saber si puede ser posible una reunión, muy aparte de asuntos políticos, entre nuestros dos muchachos-musitó Obama seguro de su propuesta

-Oh! Que estupenda idea, querido-susurró la mujer al otro lado de la línea- Encantada de enviarlo para allá, le he notado un tanto distraído en estos últimos días. Le hará bien saludar a Alfred.

-Perfecto entonces…-recalcó el presidente aún mirando hacia los jardines- Puede quedarse a dormir aquí, no hay ningún problema, ya sabe con todo esto de las reuniones de la UN que Alfred está realizando, nos agradaría hospedarlo aquí. Unos días como buenos amigos les hará bien ¿No lo cree usted?

-Me tranquiliza el hecho de saber que estoy dejando a mi querido muchacho en buenas manos.

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió el presidente observando como Alfred corría por el pasto siendo seguido por el perro que trataba en vano de alcanzarlo y lamerlo-Tendré listas todas las disposiciones del caso, no se preocupe. Siempre es un placer recibir a Arthur Kirkland en la casa blanca.

* * *

**Oh Obama! No sabes como se va a divertir Alfred cuando se entere.**

**Bueno, lectores queridos, aquí va otro capítulo. Espero no haber tardado demasiado y , además, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como ya sospechan esta "gran idea" del Señor presidente transportará a nuestro queridos personajes a buenos...situaciones.**

**Gracias por seguir apoyandome tan dulcemente, y con tantos comentarios, hits, alertas. Gracias de verdad.**

**Muchos besos**


End file.
